


I Tveksamhetens tid

by Always_and_ever



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Infidelity, Existential Crisis, Insecurity, Jag är dålig på att tagga, Jealousy, Life Partners, Livslång kärlek, Love, M/M, Slow Burn, Vuxna!Evak
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 24,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_and_ever/pseuds/Always_and_ever
Summary: Even älskar Isak men börjar tvivla på deras relation.





	1. Chapter 1

Kärleken övervinner allt, eller hur? Är det inte så de säger? Love conquers all.

 

Han låter orden sakta glida över tungan.

 

”Love.....conquers...all...”

 

Han skrattar lite åt sig själv när han tar de engelska orden i munnen. För även om det låter löjligt på hans eget språk så låter det åtminstone tusen gånger värre på engelska. Han anser att de engelska orden, på något vis, tappat sin mening, sin innebörd (antagligen en yrkesskada). Men han tar orden i sin mun ändå och låter dem komma ut. För han vill tro på dem, försöker övertyga sig själv om att det, hur löjligt det än låter,stämmer. Han är en optimist, en romantiker. Han tror på kärleken och dess magiska inverkan på folk.

 

Han är kär i kärleken men mest av allt är han kär i- eller stryk det- mest av allt ÄLSKAR han Isak. Ja, han älskar Isak- sin Isak. Har älskat honom i över tio år.

 

Han sätter sig vid bordet, suckar och lägger huvudet i händerna. Han tittar sig omkring och suckar ännu en gång. Han suckar djupt och uppgivet. För ja, han älskar Isak. De har varit tillsammans i en evighet. Han minns knappt ett liv utan Isak. Har aldrig haft en önskan att ta reda på hur ett liv utan Isak skulle vara. Tio år tillsammans är en lång tid, speciellt när man träffats så tidigt i livet som de gjorde.

 

Han känner att det spritter till i benen, försöker ignorera det men till slut kan han inte sitta still längre- måste röra sig, så han reser sig upp, går till fönstret och stirrar ut mot den blå eftermiddagshimlen.

 

”Tio år”, säger han högt och känner hur det knyter sig i magen. Inte på det där härliga sättet- inga fjärilar i magen, utan på ett sätt som gör att hela kroppen värker. Han längtar ut, ut från det trånga köket, bort från lägenheten som de delat så länge. Han vet inte riktigt varför, för han älskar ju Isak, det gör han. Han älskar honom mer än något annat. Han älskar hur Isak alltid kramar honom hårt efter en lång dag i labbet. Han älskar hur Isak, när han åker bort en vecka med dramagruppen på gymnasiet där han jobbar, alltid ringer honom på kvällen och säger god natt. Det betyder allt för honom att Isak tänker på honom in i det sista innan sömnen tar över. Hur Isak säger att sängen känns tom utan honom i den. Ja, han älskar allt det. Eller hur Isak står redo med ett glas vin, innanför dörren, i hallen, när han trött och sliten stapplar in efter en lång konferens någonstans långt bort. Isak är perfekt. Isak är allt han någonsin önskat.

 

Så ja, han älskar Isak. Hur skulle han inte kunna älska en sådan som Isak.

 

Men.....han har börjat tvivla. Han har börjat se sig om. Har börjat känna saknad. För även om han verkligen älskar Isak så är han inte längre kär, inte längre förälskad. Han förstår att relationer utvecklas och förändras. Han vet att man inte kan vara förälskad hela livet, att när förälskelsen tar slut så går relationen in i något starkare, något bättre. Han hade sett fram mot det stadiet i deras förhållande, hade längtat dit och var överlycklig när han insåg att de äntligen var där. Han hade varit lycklig-länge.

 

Men nu....han vet helt enkelt inte längre. Är han lycklig? Han är i alla fall inte INTE lycklig. Han har bara känslan av att det måste finnas något mer, mer än det här. Ett liv fullt av rutiner utan spänning. Även om Isak är perfekt så är längtan efter något mer så stark. Längtan pockar på hans uppmärksamhet och drar i honom. Drar honom bort från Isak känns det som. Men han är inte säker på om han vill, om han klarar av det.

 

 

Han ställer sig framför kylskåpet, tar fram ingredienserna till dagens middag och påbörjar matlagningen. Stoppar mitt i, hämtar telefonen, stoppar hörlurarna i öronen och sätter på en spellista. Han sjunger med till låtarna och dansar lätt framför spisen.

 

Plötsligt känner han ett par armar runt sin midja. Någon som kramar honom hårt och kysser hans nacke. Han stannar dansen och vänder sig om. Isak står där, svettig och rödflammig efter sin löprunda. Han är vacker, så vacker.

 

”Even”, viskar han. ”Jag älskar dig”

 

Han svarar, ”Och jag älskar dig”

 

Detta är ett av de ögonblick han älskar. Han vill frysa tiden och stanna där för alltid. Han vill ha fler av dessa ögonblick.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En lördagsmorgon hos Even och Isak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Låten som nämns i kapitlet är denna
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c4aE7E8bzd0
> 
> För den som vill lyssna......

Han känner solstrålarna slicka huden. Han är nyvaken och sträcker på sig med ett utdraget stön. Vänder sig om och ser att den andra sänghalvan är tom. Va? Har Isak redan gått upp? HAN??!!?? VAD är klockan egentligen? Han vänder sig om och tittar på klockan. De röda siffrorna visar 8:30. Vad i hela världen gör Isak uppe redan? Visst, 8:30 är väl inte så tidigt men att Isak lämnar den varma sängen UTAN att han får DRA honom ur den är chockerande. Isak är alltså uppe innan lunch. Jösses! 'Plötsligt händer det', tänker han.

 

Han sniffar och känner hur doften av pannkakor ligger i luften. Steker Isak pannkakor?, tänker han förvånat. Undrens tid är inte förbi. Han fnissar motvilligt till och sätter sig upp, gnuggar sig i ögonen medan han gäspar.

 

Och hur kommer det sig att han själv har sovit så länge? Varför vaknade han inte när Isak lämnade sängen? Han som alltid vaknar så lätt. Och Isak är inte den som vet hur man gör en tyst sorti, om man säger det så- om man ska vara snäll.

 

Han ler lite och sätter fötterna på det kalla golvet. Innan han lämnar sängen helt drar han på sig gårdagens t-shirt och kliar sig lätt på sin vänstra underarm. Han ställer sig upp och går mot den stängda dörren. Isak hade varit snäll nog att stänga den efter sig. Isak är underbar. Det knyter sig i bröstet av ömhet.

 

Han öppnar långsamt den stängda dörren och sticker ut näsan för att tjuvkika. När han tar det första stapplande steget ut genom dörren hör han hur Isak sjunger med till musiken. Han låter glad, ja lycklig till och med. Isak sjunger bara när han är glad och på gott humör. Åh, han älskar Isak, han älskar Isak så så mycket. Glada, lyckliga Isak är den bästa han vet.

 

Plötsligt byter Isak låt och ropar samtidigt från köket ”Even, jag kan höra att du är uppe. Kom hit!” Sen börjar Isak skråla med i låten som nu spelas.

_Guten Morgen, Guten Morgen_

_Guten Morgen Sonnenschein_

 

Han känner igen låten och ler av låtvalet. Det är en låt de hörde i Tyskland när de var ute på Interrail, en sommar, för några år sedan. De hade bott på ett B&B hos en gammal dam i 70årsåldern. Hon hade fattat tycke för de två förälskade pojkarna. Den sista morgonen hade hon gjort en fantastisk frukost till dem. Hon hade stekt pannkakor och gjort toast med nutella. De hade kommit ner just när hon var färdig med den sista pannkakan. De fann henne stående där, mitt i köket, i sin blommiga glansiga morgonrock, sjungandes på en, för dem, helt okänd tysk låt. Isak hade tittat på honom med kärleksfulla ögon. Han hade dragit Isak till sig och de hade kysst varandra ömt och skrattat in i varandras törstande munnar. De hade varit unga och kära. Lyckliga. Livet hade varit spännande och outforskat. Hela världen låg vidöppen för dem. Lite annorlunda än nu.

 

Han ler av minnet och går raskt in i köket. Tänker först sätta sig vid köksbordet men stannar vid tröskeln och tittar på en rosenkindad Isak. Han steker pannkakor, ylar med i en sång han inte förstår orden till men sjunger med, det gör han likaväl. Han går fram till Isak, skrattar till och sjunger med han också.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Det är helg och Even tillbringar den utan Isak.

Isak är borta på en konferens i Trondheim. Själva konferensen skulle hålla på i en dag men Isak bestämde sig för att stanna kvar över helgen. Jonas bor ju trots allt i Trondheim och Isak vill passa på att se honom. De ses ju inte så ofta längre. De två bästa vännerna har sett fram mot detta- länge.  Dessutom var möjligheten att få umgås med Jonas en av de största anledningarna till att Isak bestämde sig för att tacka ja till att delta på konferensen. 

 

Så nu sitter han ensam i lägenheten, en lördagskväll, utan Isak, och sörplar i sig vin. Han passade på att köpa en flaska rött. Isak föredrar öl, kan ibland sträcka sig till att ta ett glas bubbel- för sällskaps skull. Even själv har alltid föredragit rödvin men tycker det känns fel att dricka upp en hel flaska själv. Men just ikväll känns det helt ok. Just ikväll unnar han sig. 

 

Klockan är 21:00 och han har nästan druckit upp hela flaskan. Han behöver gå på toaletten så han reser sig upp. När han reser sig upp snurrar det till lite och han inser att han nog är lite berusad. Det känns bra. 

 

Han pratade med Isak tidigare under kvällen. De verkade ha det trevligt. De åt middag på någon restaurang och skulle gå ut på krogen senare. Isak lät glad och skrattade åt något skämt som Jonas berättade. Det kändes fint, skönt att Isak var glad utan honom- klarar sig själv. Att de fixar en helg utan varandra. 

 

Han sätter på soundtracket till 'Moulin Rouge' och går sakta runt i lägenheten. Han njuter. Efter en stund börjar han bli rastlös. När Christina Aguilera börjar sjunga 'Lady Marmalade' bestämmer han sig för att gå ut. Han vill se folk. Känna andra människors närhet. Han vill ut och känna sig levande. Isak är ute så varför skulle inte han kunna....

 

Han blandar sig en drink och börjar göra sig iordning. Tar på sig sina tightaste svarta jeans och en grå jumper. Fixar till sitt hår. Då och då tar han en slurk av drinken. Höjer volymen på telefonen. Stör sig på den dåliga ljudkvalitén och kopplar därför in den trådlösa högtalaren Isak köpte till dem i julklapp. Han suckar av välbehag när telefonen och högtalaren får kontakt med varandra. Isak börjar sakta men säkert försvinna ut ur hans tankar. Just nu är det bara han, musiken och den lilla slurken vin, längst ner i flaskan, som betyder något.

 

Han står i baren på någon krog. Han vet inte riktigt vilken. En bar med väldigt hög volym tänker han i vilket fall som helst. Han tittar på människorna omkring sig. De flesta står och pratar med varandra, försöker göra sig hörda över musiken. Eller ja, de pratar väl inte direkt med varandra, detta är inget sånt ställe. Här skriker man till varandra för att höras. "Vad är poängen" undrar han. "Varför gå ut i en stor grupp, till ett sånt här ställe, när man ändå inte kan prata med varandra?" (Vuxenpoäng?)

 

Han är glad att han är här själv, utan någon annan. Han hänger i baren och tittar roat på människorna runt omkring honom. 

 

Plötsligt knackar någon honom på ryggen. Han vänder sig om och framför honom står en främmande man. En drink sträcks fram mot honom. Han försöker säga något men hans röst drunknar i alla ljud runt omkring. Men det gör uppenbarligen ingenting för mannen ger honom glaset, blinkar med ena ögat och går bort till ett bord där vännerna sitter och väntar. Det ges tummar upp och små uppmuntrande dunkar i ryggen.

 

Han tittar ner på drinken i sin hand och vet inte riktigt vad han ska göra. Han förstår ju att det var en invit och det känns skönt att bli uppmärksammad. Han tar nonchalant en klunk av drinken och ler förstulet ner i glaset. Han känner sig fantastisk. Han har saknat detta. Han tittar upp och får ögonkontakt. De stirrar på varandra. Det pirrar i magen. Han kommer självklart inte göra något, de flörtar ju bara lite. Inget fel i det intalar han sig själv.

 

Just när han mår som bäst känner han återigen en hand på sin rygg. Han hinner tänka att "det var värst vad jag är uppskattad ikväll". Han vänder sig om med ett självsäkert flin. Han vet inte vad han förväntar sig egentligen men absolut inte detta. Det han ser när han vänder sig om är en av hans elever. En som går sista terminen. En artonåring och ute på samma ställe som han själv. Jeez!

"Hej Even" säger eleven, som han i sitt tillstånd inte, för allt i världen, kan komma ihåg namnet på.

Han ler och säger ett glatt "halla" tillbaka. Han känner sig allt annat än glad men han ler ett stort leende- sitt lärarleende och försöker se nykter ut  (Det är han INTE).

 

Han står och ler sitt mest bländande avslappnande leende men känner sig så långt ifrån avslappnad som det bara går. 

Vad håller han på med? Glaset med drinken, han håller i, känns plötsligt väldigt tungt.  Han känner skam och luften går ur honom. Att se en av sina studenter, ute på samma ställe som han själv, var det slag i ansiktet han behövde för att bli påmind. Påmind om verkligheten....påmind om Isak. Nu vill han bara därifrån, så fort som möjligt. Han mumlar snabbt ett tyst "Hej då, vi syns på måndag" och skyndar sig ut. 

Han rusar hem. Springer så fort han kan. När han väl kommer hem, svettig och utmattad, stänger han ytterdörren bakom sig och sjunker ner på golvet med tårarna brännande bakom ögonlocken.

 

När han återhämtat sig något känner han sig lättad. Lättad över att vara hemma, lättad över att han inte hann göra något dumt. Han vill knappast erkänna det för sig själv men han var på väg att göra något dumt, något jävligt dumt. Och för vad?

 

Han lägger sig i sängen, drar täcket över sig och försöker somna.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak kommer hem

Han vaknar tidigt på söndagen. Känner av att han drack dagen innan. Normalt sett dricker han inte så ofta och absolut inte så mycket. Det ligger inte för honom. Igår var ett undantag och priset får han betala idag. Bakfyllan ligger och lurar bakom pannbenet. Han blinkar hårt några gånger för att vakna till liv. Sätter sig upp men lägger sig snabbt ner igen. Stönar av frustration över att hans kropp inte riktigt är redo att gå upp, inte ännu helt i form, fortfarande alldeles för trött.

Han vill inte känna efter men vet, att om han gjorde det, skulle han finna sitt dåliga samvetet. Ett samvete som ligger där och bubblar, precis under ytan, och hotar att göra sig till känna. Han blundar och försöker mota bort det, vill inte ta tag i det, inte just nu- helst aldrig. Han vill sova vidare. Sova bort huvudvärken, illamåendet och den obehagliga känslan i maggropen.

Egentligen vill han gråta, skrika (för varför är han så dum i huvudet?!?). Men han tvingar sig att andas djupt, ta sig samman. Saken är den, att han egentligen inte riktigt vet för vad han vill skrika och gråta över. Innan han börjar skrika och gråta vill han vara på det klara med varför han gör det- som om det skulle göra det enklare. Just nu finns det en rad olika skäl, till varför han känner som han gör, men de står i konflikt med varandra. De är två sidor av samma mynt. De har med varandra att göra men är varandras motsatser. Han kan inte ens för sig själv, med ord, förklara vad han menar. Det handlar om känslor och Isak och livet. Denna morgon verkar han dock inte kunna sätta ord på allt han känner, önskar- begär. Tyvärr...

Han ligger i sängen och kvider och tycker synd om sig själv när han hör hur dörren till trapphuset öppnas.

"Even, älskling. Baby?" hör han Isak ropa från hallen.

"Här inne" svarar han med låg stämma och hoppas nästan att Isak inte hör honom. Han tror inte han klarar av att se Isak i ögonen. Isak kommer se rakt igenom honom och veta att något är fel. Han vill absolut inte ljuga för Isak men vad ska han säga? Inget hände ju. 

Men det kunde ha och den tanken står han inte ut med. Bara tanken på att han ens hade TÄNKT på att göra något, som skulle kunna ödelägga han och Isak, trasar sönder honom i tusen små bitar, fyller honom med självförakt. 

Han ska skärpa sig, han ska göra bättre- för Isak., för sig själv. Det är allt han hinner tänka innan sängen guppar till då en strålande glad Isak kastar sig över honom. De gnuggar sina näsor mot varandra och kysser sen varandra intensivt.

Han håller Isak hårt, klamrar sig fast. Släpper gårdagen och lägger hela sin fokus där den borde vara, där han vill att den ska vara- på Isak.


	5. Chapter 5

Han sitter på balkongen, ett glas saft i handen och en cigarrett mellan läpparna. Han har inte tänt den, inte ännu, men han ska- strax. Tar först en liten klunk av saften i glaset, slickar sig om läpparna, känner smaken av röda bär. Eller ja, röda bär och röda bär, det kan diskuteras. Den är från ICA och det står 'ICA- Röda bär' på den. Det är stekande hett ute och saften svalkar lite, så huruvida det smakar röda bär eller inte, kanske inte är så viktigt.

Han kisar in genom balkongdörren, till vardagsrummet, och ser hur Isak böjer sig ner för att sätta på dammsugaren. När han böjer sig ner åker t-shirten upp lite och blottar hans lilla grop nere vid början av ryggen.

Han älskar husliga Isak. Isak, som tidigare, hade hatat allt vad hushållsarbete heter men som nu finner det avslappnande, terapeutiskt nästan.  
Han vet dock att Isak oftast städar och är huslig när han är upprörd över något. Och Isak är upprörd, besviken, har varit det i några få men långa, outhärdliga dagar nu. Isak är besviken på Even. Besviken över att han druckit för mycket. Förstår inte att han behövde få dricka lite.

"Even" hade han suckat. "Det är bara så onödigt. Tänk på dina mediciner"

Han vet ju att Isak bara säger sånt av omtanke men han hade blivit arg och snäst åt honom. Han hade ångrat sig nästan omedelbart.

I efterhand inser han ju, självklart, att Isak nog inte fortfarande skulle varit upprörd över det hela om det inte varit för hans omedelbara reaktion att inta försvarsställning och snäsa.

Det hade inte varit hans mening att snäsa till Isak, inte alls- det bara hände på ren instinkt. Han hade varit bakfull, haft dålig samvete och samtidigt känt sig så lättad när han fick känna Isaks läppar mot sina. Han hade nästan lyft från sängen, så lättad kände han sig. Lättad och lycklig.

Sen hade Isak gått för att göra frukost, sätta på kaffe rättare sagt. Isak hade stökat lite i köket medan han själv låg kvar i sängen och vältrade sig i efterverkningarna av Isaks ljuvliga kyssar.  
Så kom Isak tillbaka in i rummet med besviken min och en djup suck. Han hade snäst och nu, några dagar senare, sitter han på balkongen, Isak är böjd över dammsugaren med tröjan halvvägs upp på ryggen.

Han tar en klunk till av saften, slickar sig om läpparna, låter smaken av de röda bären fylla hans mun. Han blir märkligt upprymd av hela situationen och får ett starkt begär att låta sin mun fyllas av något helt annat än röda bär.


	6. Firmafest

Isak ska på firmafest utan sin plus en. De hade kommit överens om det för ett tag sedan och de hade båda tyckt att det var en bra idé. Isak vet att han har massa prov att rätta så här i slutet av terminen. Det är alltid intensivt i maj då allt ska knytas samman och betygen ska sättas. Det tar alltid på krafterna, så han hade hållt med om att Isak skulle gå själv. Inga problem.

Men nu. Nu är han orolig. Han tycker inte alls om det faktum att Isak ska gå utan honom. Han tycker överhuvudtaget inte om det. Mår illa av att bara tänka på det. Känner sig svartsjuk. Han vet att han är orättvis och orealistisk men han kan inte hjälpa det. Något primalt har tagit över hans tankar. Han har ingen kontroll över hur han känner. Känslor som svartsjuka och ilska, över att bli lämnad kvar hemma ensam, en hel kväll, för att rätta elevers arbeten, har helt tagit över honom. Allt känns bara helt fel.

Han litar självfallet på Isak, det gör han verkligen- absolut... men han litar inte på Oskar, hans kollega. Oskar som är gay och alltid tittar lite för länge på Isak. Oskar som rodnar var gång Isak kommer in i lunchrummet. Oskar som skrattar lite för högt åt varje skämt Isak försöker sig på att återge.

Nä, Oskar litar han inte alls på. Men Isak- ja absolut. Han litar på Isak lika mycket som han litar på sig själv. Och det gör han ju, litar på sig själv alltså. Han skulle ju aldrig göra något som sårar Isak. Inte han, nej. Så det är Oskars fel alltihop. Den där jävla Oskar. Mörkhåriga, korta, brunögda Oskar. Han kommer definitivt försöka sig på något med Isak, speciellt ikväll när hans pojkvän inte är med. När han sitter hemma och rättar arbeten. Ja, då kommer han säkert lägga in den där efterlängtade stöten.

Isak står vid dörren, klädd i ett par ljusblå tighta jeans och en svartvitrutigskjorta. Översta knappen är, som vanligt, inte knäppt. "Vill ju kunna andas." säger han alltid.

Isak tittar sig en sista gång i spegeln innan han tar på sig skorna och tar jackan under armen. Vänder sig om och frågar "Even, är du sur?". För uppenbarligen har det gått fram att han inte är med på noterna längre. Han är sur, ja, men rycker nonchalant på axlarna och säger överdrivet sockersött "Nej då! Gå du och ha det så trevligt. Hälsa Oskar!" Sen vänder han sig abrupt om, plockar upp sin portfölj med elevernas arbeten i och sätter sig vid köksbordet. Han harklar sig menande, tar upp sin röda markeringspenna och börjar läsa.

"Va fan är det med dig?" frågar Isak irriterat.  
"Är det inte ok längre att jag ska ut med jobbet? Vi kom ju båda överens om att jag skulle gå själv eftersom du har alldeles för mycket att stå i just nu. Vad är det frågan om liksom?"

Han spänner ögonen i Isak och säger så spydigt han bara kan "Du, bara gå. Jag är sjukt upptagen Ha det så jävla roligt!"

Isak suckar uppgivet och säger "whatever".

Efter dörren stängts sitter han ensam kvar i köket medan tårarna, blandade med skam, bränner bakom ögonlocken.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man känner andra som man känner sig själv. Fina människor gör ibland konstiga saker, som ni kommer märka i det här kapitlet.  
> Ett lite udda kapitel. Kanske har jag tagit det lite för långt och då ber jag om ursäkt för det.  
> Saker blir bättre- snart
> 
> Låten som Even nynnar med i är Magnet av Jahn Teigen

Han ligger och andas tungt under täcket. Luften är varm och klibbig av syrebrist men han vägrar röra sig. Han har bestämt sig för att ligga kvar. Så han gör det, till varje pris ligger han kvar. Han ska minsann inte röra på sig. Så han ligger kvar, ligger kvar och väntar.

Isak ligger i soffan, hade kommit hem mitt i natten och struntat i att hämta sitt täcke och kudde. Hade bara lagt sig i tresitssoffan, rakt upp och ner.

Han hade förväntat sig en kyss och en ömt viskande stämma. Men det fick han inte. Han fick istället lyssna på Isaks välbekanta  andetag, från sovrummet, fyra meter bort. Då och då hade Isak högt snarkat till och väckt honom.

Isak snarkar bara när han druckit alldeles för mycket alkohol. Så snarkningarna avslöjar att det nog druckits en hel del under firmafesten. Det är i alla fall slutsatsen han dragit under natten. 

"Jävla hycklare, han får men inte jag" tänker han irriterat.

Han känner sig orättvist behandlad. Ett självömkande gny hinner pressat komma ut genom hans mun innan han skrattar åt sig själv. Vad håller han på med? Med ens är hans ilska och missunnsamhet som bortblåst.

"Nu räcker det" mumlar han till sig själv och tittar fram under täcket.

Även om han lovat sig själv att ligga kvar där under, till dess att Isak kommer in och ber om ursäkt, så sparkar han av sig täcket och stiger upp. Huvudet skriker efter kaffe och magen efter något att äta.

Han har tjurat tillräckligt. Tjurheten försvann nästan direkt efter det att Isak hade stängt dörren. Tjurheten försvann och ersattes snabbt med skam. Han skämdes, hade velat springa efter Isak och be om ursäkt men hade stoppat sig själv i sista sekund. Även om han skämdes så ville han fortfarande att Isak skulle känna sig lite skyldig över att han lämnade honom ensam hemma. Undrar om Isak hade känt sig skyldig under kvällen? Han hoppas det. Isak förtjänade att känna sig skyldig. Så det så!

Han står i köket och steker ägg. Ska gå in i vardagsrummet med en bricka fylld till bredden med godsaker. Han ska överrösa Isak med kärlek. Han ska visa honom att han inte är arg längre- att han är "the bigger man" här. Att även om Isak stack så kommer han inte hålla det mot honom.

Han visslar med till en låt på radion. En låt hans mamma brukar lyssna på. Han stannar upp i matlagningen och nynnar med, " snur meg og det bare skjer...som en magnet, trekkes jeg til.... usynlig planet...gør som den vil".

Han känner sig på topp, som en underbar pojkvän. Här står han, glad, förlåtande Och lagandes på en fantastisk frukost. Isak kommer bli så glad.  
Han placerar allt på den lilla brickan, de har stående på diskbänken, och går in i vardagsrummet. Han placerar den på bordet och sätter sig på knä bredvid Isak, som ligger på rygg i soffan.

"Isak. Vakna", viskar han kärleksfullt i sin pojkväns högra öra.

Isak suckar och vänder sig bort från honom.

"Jag har gjort frukost. Tänker att du behöver något rejält efter nattens bravader". Han flinar åt sitt eget ordval och böjer sig ner för att kyssa Isaks blodröda läppar.

"Even, lägg av" är Isaks svar. "Låt mig vara" snäser han. "Jag är fortfarande jävligt förbannad på dig. Så håll dig borta!"

Han rycker till och backar bort, i förvåning, av Isaks ord. Detta hade han inte väntat sig.

Fy fan vad orättvist. Här hade han varit hemma ensam hela kvällen och oroat sig över Oskars händer på Isak. Han hade inte ens sagt något när Isak kom instaplande klockan fyra på morgonen- asfull. Han hade till och med gått upp och lagat frukost. Ansträngt sig för Isaks skull. Och vad fick han för det? Otacksamhet. Han ser rött och innan han själv förstår vad som händer har han vänt upp och ner på hela brickan, rakt över Isak.

Isak skriker till och ställer sig upp. Tittar på resterna som ligger spridda över soffan och stirrar sedan oförstående på honom, som om han blivit helt skvatt galen.. Isak säger inget, drar händerna genom håret för att få ur de kladdiga äggen och går sedan sammanbiten därifrån.

Han kan höra Isak knäppa sin jacka ute i hallen. Ska Isak dra nu? Fan heller. Han springer efter honom och blockerar dörren.

"Flytta på dig" skriker Isak. Men han rör sig inte en millimeter. Står kvar framför dörren och blockerar.

"Vad är det som händer här, Even?" Frågar Isak lite lugnare. Han verkar lite mer samlad men hans djupa, anfådda andning avslöjar honom- Isak är rasande.

Vad ska han svara? Han vet inte så han säger det första han kommer på.

"Gå då. Det gjorde du ju igår. Älskar du inte mig längre så gå."

"Even. Du beter dig jättekonstigt. Vad är det som pågår? Jag förstår ingenting. Vad håller du på med?"

Han får inte fram ett ord. Står kvar framför dörren och andas ansträngt genom näsan.

Vad ska han säga? Han förstår ju inte ett piss själv. Han försöker skylla allt detta på Isak men förstår ju någonstans att det är han som är problemet, inte Isak. Isak har inte gjort något fel. Men det kan han inte erkänna. Allt han kan göra är att stå där, blockera vägen ut och andas genom näsan.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Här kommer lite angst för de som vill läsa...
> 
> Fick inte riktigt till detta kapitlet. Men det blir nog inte bättre än så här, så publicerar ändå.

Allt går runt i huvudet. Isak är inte där och han känner sig vilse. Och ensam, så fruktansvärt ensam. Ja, han har tvivlat på deras relation ett tag nu men han älskar fortfarande. Det kan han inte förneka. Denna tvekan blandad med att han älskar gör att allt bara kortsluter sig i hjärnan.

Vad han egentligen behöver, är att få veta, att han fortfarande är åtråvärd för någon annan än Isak, att han fortfarande "har det" men samtidigt kan han inte tänka sig ett liv utan Isak vid sin sida. Och det finns ingen ursäkt för alla de knasigheter han gjort den sista tiden, där han utsatt Isak för en massa onödig smärta. Isak har försökt fortsätta vara Isak och visat på en otrolig personlig styrka. Men han själv har inte gett något tillbaka. Han har bara tagit och tagit. Tror han i alla fall.

Nu har det slagit bakut och Isak har till slut lämnat honom. Lämnat lägenheten, knuffat undan honom och sprungit därifrån.

Isak hade knuffat honom ur vägen,stormat ut genom ytterdörren och ner för trapporna. Lämnat honom där-  ensam, förvirrad och förtvivlad.

Han misstänker att känslan han känner är förtvivlan och han avskyr känslan. Han visste inte att han kunde känna så här. Ingenting känns som det ska , allt känns främmande, obekant. 

Han vet inte vart han är på väg, vet inte vad han vill. Han vet ingenting, står bara där, ensam och låter sig handlöst falla ner i ett mörkt hål. Isak. Lämnade. Honom.

Han vet att han måste ta itu med sina känslor- det är dags nu att reda på hur han vill ha det, vad som är viktigt och sen ta beslut utifrån det. Men han är så rädd. Han gillar inte ovisshet, ovissheten gör honom livrädd. Med Isak är allt så självklart. Han gillar det men är så uttråkad. Så oerhört uttråkad.

Det är mörkt ute när han åter får kontroll över sina lemmar och börjar plocka i lägenheten. Han plockar först planlöst men det övergår snart till att bli systematiskt.

Han viker filten i soffan där Isak låg i natt. Den luktar svagt av alkohol och aftershave. Han andas in djupt med näsan och låter doften av Isak omge honom. Han doftar ljuvligt, mannen i hans liv. 

Ovanför soffan hänger en bild av de båda. Den är tagen på Isaks artonde födelsedag. Han står vid bänken-deras bänk, utanför Nissen med en öl i handen. Isaks allra första lagliga öl. Han hade låtit Isak öppna den alldeles själv.  Hade gett honom ölen ceremoniellt och gjort en grej av det. Skrattat lite. Isak hade skrattat han med och lett sitt finaste leende. 

Bilden hänger snett, lite på sniskan. Han lutar sig över soffan och rättar till den. 

Han fortsätter plocka i lägenheten. Han håller sig sysselsatt. Allt för att slippa tänka, allt för att undvika ta ansvar, allt för att slippa känna efter.

Sätter på radion. Rensar kylen, frostar av frysen, sätter upp sig på en tvättid, städar toaletten, byter sängkläder. Inte tänka, bara göra. Enkla vardagliga sysslor.

Han avbryts mitt i av att telefonen ringer. Isaks bländande leende syns på skärmen. Han svarar med ett tveksamt "Ja?".

Isak harklar sig obekvämt innan han säger "Du, jag kommer inte hem ikväll. Jag orkar inte mer just nu. Jag bor hos Eskild ett tag."

"Ok" svarar han tyst.

Han skall just lägga på när han hör Isak viska "Jag älskar dig"

Han låter telefonen falla till golvet och bryter ihop.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inte så mycket interaktion mellan Isak och Even i det här kapitlet. Mer rotande i Evens hjärna. Hoppas det går bra ändå.

Han sitter i fikarummet på jobbet. Håller en kaffe i handen. Sånt där maskinkaffe- kaffe med vitt tog han. Det får tydligen inte heta kaffe med mjölk när det kommer från en sån där maskin. Han undrar, i sitt stilla sinne, vad "vitt" innebär, vad det är för slags kemikalier han sväljer ner. Känner sig lite äcklad egentligen men intar det ändå. Kaffe som kaffe tänker han. Koffeinet gör sitt och han känner sig lite klarare i huvudet. Han sitter med det sista elevarbetet framför sig och behöver full koncentration. Det är det sista elevarbetet han behöver gå igenom för terminen. Det är i början av juni och han känner hur jobbstressen sakta men säkert lättar. Det har varit en kämpig termin.

 

Han tittar på klockan och ser att den är tio i tio. Om tio minuter ska han vara på plats i aulan. Där ska eleverna ha sin generalrepetition inför treornas årliga föreställning. De har kämpat hela våren och han har stått vid deras sida och uppmuntrat dem, gett råd och förslag när det behövts. Han har, på ett eller annat sätt, varit delaktig i treornas föreställningar de senaste åren. Han är omtyckt av eleverna- han är den där coola ungdomliga läraren som är mer som en polare än en lärare. Han tycker om att vara den personen och har aldrig behövt kämpa för att vara den. Det har kommit naturligt.

 

Men..

 

Den här terminen har han faktiskt fått kämpa lite extra för att bibehålla den där imagen. Han har varit lite mentalt frånvarande och det har inte gått obemärkt.

 

Där elever, från föregående år, hälsat honom välkommen med busvisslingar  och applåder, vid slutet av terminen, dagarna innan den sista föreställningen, möts han nu av ett par snabba "halla" och "hei". Han har svikit dem, känner han. Han har låtit sina egna issues gå ut över jobbet, ut över eleverna. Han hade inte förstått vidden av sitt handlande förräns det var försent och nu har det gått alldeles för långt för att göra något åt det. Han accepterar det och försöker göra så gott han kan, den tid som är kvar.

 

Det har gått ett par veckor sen han stötte på den där eleven (Eivind hette han visst) ute på krogen. Han har försökt förtränga det, låtsas som ingenting, men Eivind har, av någon outgrundlig anledning, inte släppt det. Han gillar det inte, känner sig obekväm men ler ändå och tänker att det väl ändå inte är hela världen. De tar ju snart studenten och sen ser han dem inte igen. Bara två veckor till. Han behöver bara stå ut två veckor till sen så börjar sommarledigheten. Ahh, ljuva ledighet.

 

Han ska ta det lugnt, dricka vin på balkongen, gå på promenader, kanske sitta på någon uteservering med Isak. Eller ja, nej, inte med Isak. Är väl mer troligt att han kommer sitta med Mikael.

 

Han har inte hört något från Isak på hela helgen. Isak har inte gett från sig ett ljud på två hela dagar. Så länge har de inte gått utan att prata med varandra sen deras första tid tillsammans, då de hade krånglat till allt. Efter den där första tiden, hade de lovat varandra att alltid kommunicera med varandra. Och det löftet hade de hållt- ända till nu. Två. Hela. Dagar....

 

Han är förtvivlad, förstörd, över detta stadie i deras förhållande men känner sig ändå, på något sätt, lättad. Han inbillar sig att det kanske är det de behöver just nu, lite distans. Han tänker att Isak hör av sig när det känns rätt. Eller är det kanske så att han själv borde höra av sig? Han vet inte och orkar inte heller bry sig, inte just nu. Han måste koncentrera sig på jobbet, inte på Isak.

 

Han suckar, drar händerna genom håret och ställer sig upp. Slänger den tomma plastmuggen i papperskorgen och lämnar fikarummet. Han hinner ut i korridoren innan han kommer ihåg att han glömt det sista elevarbetet på bordet. Han hade helt glömt bort att läsa igenom det, allt för inne i sina egna tankar. Går tillbaka in, tar upp papperna och går mot aulan.

 

Han öppnar de stora dörrarna och möts av snabba "halla" och "hei", ser en flinande Eivind i ögonvrån. Han vill bara därifrån men ler trots allt och hälsar glatt tillbaka.

 

Dagen släpar sig fram men han överlever. Vid slutet av dagen packar han ihop sina saker, tar portföljen i sin hand, lämnar lättad arbetet bakom sig och beger sig hemåt. Hem till Isak hinner han tänka innan han kommer ihåg att Isak antagligen inte kommer vara där. Han skakar av sig den begynnande känslan av hopplöshet och stiger på första bästa spårvagn.

 

Han tittar ut genom fönstret, ut mot de fulla Oslogatorna runt Sentralstasjonen. Hinner se alla turister vallfärda upp på Karl Johan, åker förbi OsloCity gallerian. Och där, just vid ingången bland alla människor, ser han Isak. Isak med en dressmanpåse i handen och blicken riktad ner mot telefonen. Isak verkar skriva ett sms. Mer hinner han inte se, då spårvagnen fortsätter köra, och gör så han tappar bort Isak bland alla människor.

 

Det plingar till i fickan. Han tar upp telefonen och ser att han fått ett sms. Han låser upp skärmen och ser att det är från Isak. Han läser meddelandet och får tårar i ögonen när han ser vad det står

 

"Två dagar"


	10. Chapter 10

Två dagar blir lätt till tre som blir till fyra som blir till  en vecka, som blir till en månad.

 

En hel månad, fyra veckor. Det var ju inte meningen att detta skulle pågå så länge. Att Isak skulle bo hos Eskild i en månad. Det var inte alls planen. En månad och Isak verkar inte ha några planer på att komma hem. Isak har varit hemma en gång, dessa fyra veckor, och det var under den första veckan och endast för att fylla en väska med kläder. Isak var snabb in och snabb ut. Hade dock, för ett ögonblick, stannat upp vid sovrumströskeln och frågat "Vad sker nu?"

 

 

Han hade svarat "Jag önskar jag kunde ge dig svar men jag vet ingenting".

 

 

Isak hade suckat och sagt "hör av dig när du kommit fram till något då!"

 

Sen hade Isak gått. Bara så där.

 

Han klandrar honom inte. Förväntar sig ingenting heller. Det är hans och endast hans fel. Isak är helt oskyldig. Det är han som är boven i det hela, hans issues, inte Isaks.

 

Han stirrar på Isaks sms hela vägen hem, han vill så gärna svara men vet inte hur eller vad. För hur sjutton svarar man på något som gör att hjärtat går sönder, som får tårarna att rinna ner över kinderna medan man samtidigt vet att man bara har sig själv att skylla. När man vet att man inte har någon rätt att tycka synd om sig själv men lik förbannat gör det ändå... 

 

Svaret är enkelt, man kan helt enkelt inte. Det går inte att svara, så man gör det inte, man låter det bero. Låter meddelandet förbli obesvarat och låtsas som om det inte finns- man skärmar av sig själv och stänger av alla jobbiga känslor. Det är så man gör, för att överleva. 

 

Men något inom honom säger att Isak förtjänar bättre än så. Så när han kommer hem slår han in Isaks nummer och väntar spänt medan signalerna går fram. Han hör Isak svara och börjar prata.

 

"Hej det är jag. Snälla säg ingenting. Låt mig prata färdigt först".

 

Och så berättar han om sin ångest, sin tvekan och hur han känt sig den sista tiden. Han lindar inte in det, gör det inte vackrare än vad det är, utan säger det precis som det är.

 

"Så du har all rätt att fråga mig vad jag håller på med. Alla dina känslor är rättfärdigade. Jag önskar bara jag kunde ge dig några svar men det kan jag inte. Jag önskar också att jag kunde förklara bättre men det kan jag inte det heller. Det är som det är. Jag tänkte du ville veta. Jag vill ju liksom inte bara ignorera dig. Jag älskar dig!"

 

Isak mumlar fram ett uppgivet "ok" och sen lägger de på. 

 

 Vad gör man efter ett sådant samtal, med en person som man har älskat så länge? Jo man ler, skrattar, umgås med sina vänner och låtsas som om att allt är bra. Det är sommar, semester och uteserveringar. Man låtsas- fast ändå inte. Tänker att detta, just nu, är det som är verkligt. Inte det där andra.

 

Så det är väl egentligen det han har gjort den sista tiden. Umgåtts med sina vänner, gått ut på krogen, skrattat- låtsats. Kanske flörtat lite- inget allvarligt men han har testat på lite, känt efter hur det känns.

 

 

 

Ikväll är inget undantag. Ikväll sitter han med Mikael på balkongen och tittar på hur sommarkvällen sakta intar staden. Hur det blir mörkt men ändå inte riktigt mörkt. En riktig nordisk sommarnatt. 

 

Han känner sig exalterad, glad och förväntansfull. Vad som helst kan hända ikväll och han ska se till att det gör det. Känner ett sting av dåligt samvete men motar bort det. Försöker istället fokusera på Mikael som pratar om någon tjej han stött på ute ett par gånger.

 

 

 

"Hon är verkligen perfekt. Någon som jag kan tänka mig en framtid med" säger han och ler.

 

De tar varsin öl till och njuter av den ljumma sommarkvällen. Det känns skönt att sitta där med sin bästa vän och prata om inget speciellt. Bara få vara. Umgås med någon som inte förväntar sig något av dig.

 

Nedanför balkongen står det en liten buske. Han undrar vad den heter, vilken sort det är. Den doftar ljuvligt och han andas in extra djupt med näsan och låter sig njuta av det. Låter doften av sommarkväll blandat med busken fylla hans sinnen.

 

Han känner av rastlösheten och säger till Mikael "nä, om vi skulle ta och gå ut eller..."

 

Mikael ser tveksam ut när han säger "nja, alltså. Jag vet inte om jag kommer vara ute så sent ikväll. Tänkte vi kunde chilla här på balkongen en stund till innan jag går hem"

 

Det är inte alls vad han vill. Han vill ut på äventyr. Inte sitta här och slösa bort en underbar sommarkväll.

 

 

Men det säger han inte. Istället nickar han och hummar lite besviket.

 

"Visst, självklart" säger han för att visa att det är ok. Hans tankar har redan börjat klura på hur han så fort som möjligt kan bli av med sin polare så han kan gå ut på stan. Nu gäller det att vara så diskret som möjligt, han vill ju inte såra Mikael. Känner sig lite irriterad, Mikael och han har ju trots allt haft ett antal diskussioner om varför saker och ting är som de är- han har ältat rätt mycket, så Mikael borde ju förstå hur läget är.

 

Han är ingen dålig vän, han vill bara låta sig få fokusera på sig själv- inte på någon annan. Javisst, kanske uppfattas han som egoistisk men låt gå då. Då får det vara så. 

 

Plötsligt plingar det till i Mikaels ficka. Det är den där "perfekta tjejen", den Mikael kan "se en framtid med". Han fnyser lite inombords men ler hövligt och uppmuntrande.

 

Hon är tydligen ute och tar några öl på en krog i närheten. Helt plötsligt är inte Mikael så sugen på att gå hem längre.

 

"Ska vi sticka dit?" frågar Mikael.

 

"Javisst. Vart befinner hon sig då? Är det långt härifrån?"

 

"Hon sitter på Blå. Vad kan det vara? Cirka 20 minuter härifrån??"

 

De tar med sig en öl var att dricka på vägen dit och börjar gå. De går nerför Trondheimsveien, förbi Olav Ryes Plass, går ner för den branta backen ner mot älven och går längs med den tills de kommer fram. Väl framme möts de av kulörta lyktor och chill musik från högtalarna. Och allt som allt tar det nog 20 minuter, precis som Mikael sagt.

 

En tjej med hennafärgat hår ställer sig upp och vinkar.

 

 

De går fram till bordet och han hälsat artigt men frånvarande innan han går till baren.

 

Han är tacksam för Mikael men, om han ska vara ärlig, så har han ingen lust att socialisera med hans så kallade "framtida fru". Han står hellre i baren. Det är ganska lugnt där ute men han kan höra den tunga basen flöda ut ur högtalarna från insidan. Han märker hur hans hjärtrytm synkroniseras med beatet och börjar långsamt tappa med fingrarna på bardisken- låter sig försvinna i musiken.

 

"Vad vill du ha?", hör han någon fråga. 

 

 

 

Han vänder blicken och ser upp i ett par mörka, djupa ögon.

 

"Dig!" tänker han men svarar "en Hansa tack"

 

Han får ölen, betalar, tackar och går tillbaka till bordet. När han sätter sig ner smygtittar han i riktning baren och ser att någon iakttar honom. Han låter sig titta tillbaka och när han gör det möts han av ett stort leende. Han känner sig alldeles vimmelkantig.

 

Bartendern är mörkhårig och, trots att det är en ljummen sommarkväll, har han på sig en svart mössa som han dragit ner över öronen. 

 

Han kan inte låta bli att stirra på bartendern när denne går ut för att plocka undan glas från övergivna bord. Han låter sig stirra på svarta tighta jeans runt en perfekt kropp. Han gillar normalt sett inte skägg men på denna man....Han är totalt tagen av denna mörkhåriga man med svart mössa och svarta tighta jeans. 

 

Kvällen börjar ta slut och han känner sig lite berusad. Mikael sitter och hånglar rätt så intensivt med henna-tjejen. Han bestämmer sig för att gå hem. Han går fram till Mikael och lägger en hand på hans axel. Mikael reagerar knappt och viftar vagt med ena handen. Han tar det som ett hej då och stapplar tafatt över bron, bort från Blå. 

 

Han hinner inte långt förrän han känner en hand på sin rygg. Han vänder sig om och ser bartendern. Han skrattar till generat. De står och tittar på varandra tills en lapp passerar från en hand till en annan.

 

"Jag heter Petter. Ring mig" säger lappens skapare och vänder sig om för att gå tillbaka- hans skift är ännu inte slut

 

Lappen bränner i handen. Han är glad, stolt nästan. Men känslan ändrar sig ju längre från baren han kommer. Ju närmare hem han kommer desto mer skyldig känner han sig.

 

 

 

När han väl kommer hem,och sitter på balkongen med en cigarrett i munnen, knappar han in ett välbekant nummer. Han trycker på ring och väntar


	11. Chapter 11

Det ringer, han väntar. Signal efter signal. Det känns som en evighet. Sju signaler, sen hör han en röst han känner så väl. Så väldigt väldigt väl.

 

"Hej du har kommit till Isak Valtersen. Jag kan inte ta ditt samtal just nu men lämna gärna namn och nummer så ringer jag upp"

 

Han andas tungt i luren. Tänker att han borde säga något men får inte fram ett endaste ord. Han andas vidare och hostar obekvämt till innan han säger "Even Bech Næsheim. Mitt nummer har du". Sen lägger han på och sätter ena handen över sitt dunkande hjärta.

 

Fan! Varför ringde han? Varför andades han in i luren som en annan snuskgubbe, och varför sade han inget vettigt när han väl ringde. Isak kommer ju tycka att han är helt dum i huvudet. Om han inte tyckte det innan, kommer han definitivt tycka det nu. Shit, han skulle inte ringt. Ett jävligt dumt val att ta upp telefonen och slå Isaks nummer. 

 

"Fan fan fan fan" går runt i hans huvud. "Fuck!"

 

Han lägger telefonen på balkongbordet, fiskar fram cigarettpaketet ur högra framfickan av byxorna och tänder på. Tar ett djupt bloss, långt ner i lungorna och blåser rakt ut, ett stort moln av rök bildas framför honom. Han tar ännu ett bloss och upprepar processen till dess att fimpen bränner hans fingrar.

 

Logiskt så vet han att han inte borde dricka mer i natt, att han borde lägga sig- sakta ner lite, men han vill inte vara logisk. Han reser sig istället upp, går in i köket, öppnar kylskåpet och tar fram en av Isaks kvarglömda öl. Det är en vanlig, tråkig Ringnes men han tar likväl några djupa klunkar, grymtar fram ett djuriskt "aaaahhh" och går ut på balkongen igen. Tänder ännu en cigarett och stirrar ut mot gatan. Det är dunkelt ute, stadens alla ljud hörs i fjärran och gör så han känner sig ensam. Så fruktansvärt ensam. 

 

Han tar fram bartenderns mobilnummer, stirrar på det länge, suckar och bestämmer sig.

 

Han knycklar indignerat ihop lappen med numret på, tar fram tändaren och sätter eld på den runda pappersbollen. Han ser på när den sakta brinner upp. 

 

Dricker upp ölen, Isaks öl, och lyssnar vidare på stadens alla ljud.

 

Telefonen vibrerar till på bordet. Han har fått ett sms och öppnar det utan större entusiasm.

Det är från Isak. Pulsen stiger och han tvekar en stund innan han läser vad det står.

 

_Jag tror att du har sett nått_

_Du har inte haft det lätt_

_Och jag förstår först nu att sånt måste komma ut på nått sätt_

_Jag kan blunda ett tag men till slut får jag ont av det_

_Fast vi känner samma sak_

_Fast vi tänker likadant_

_Fast vi talar samma språk_

_Och bor i samma land_

_Så sitter vi i mörkret nu_

_Långt, långt ifrån varann_

 

_Jag tror att du vill det_

_Det är därför jag stannat ändå_

_Men du tror att allting kan vänta och känslor fungerar inte så_

 

Ps. Ring inte mig när du druckit. Vill du prata så kan vi göra det nyktra!

Mvh

Isak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isak citerar Melissa Horns låt "I mörkret långt ifrån varann"


	12. Chapter 12

Han läser meddelandet om och om igen. Till slut blir orden nästan som ett mantra, något han upprepar för sig själv, i huvudet, till dess att det inte finns något annat kvar där inne. Han analyserar, läser om, analyserar igen. Oro blandas med kärlek och ömhet, längtan. Längtan efter att få ligga i Isaks famn, att få dra sina fingrar genom de trassliga lockarna.

 

"Men du tror att allting kan vänta och känslor fungerar inte så", läser han.

 

Han läser det tyst för sig själv. Vad menar Isak? Vad är det han försöker säga? Hans berusade hjärna kan inte riktigt förstå, ta in vad det betyder. Säger Isak att han inte kan vänta på honom, att tiden rinner ut?

 

Han kryper ihop där på balkongen, drar upp benen mot magen, håller armarna runt sina knän och försöker andas bort en gråtattack, som hotar att bryta ut. Han vill inte gråta, inte bryta ihop. Det klarar han inte. Måste hålla uppe sin starka fasad.

 

Han undrar om han ska svara något eller om han helt enkelt bara ska strunta i det. Det är mitt i natten, han är berusad, känslomässig och svag. Tummen svävar över bokstäverna på telefonen. 

 

Han börjar skriva, stannar upp,  tittar ut i mörkret. En kråka flyger snabbt förbi men ändrar sig strax, ändrar riktning och flyger rakt mot balkongräcket. Där sätter den sig och stirrar honom rätt in i ögonen. Kråkan kraxar lite menade, nästan lite argt- inbillar han sig. De stirrar på varandra, tävlar om vem som kan hålla ut längst. Till sist ger han upp och väjer undan blicken. Kråkan går ur tävlingen som segrare.

 

"Du vinner" säger han till kråkan "Jag erkänner mig besegrad."

 

Kråkan vinner, han förlorar.

 

Han tar det som ett tecken och lägger motvilligt ner telefonen i fickan, rensar bort på balkongbordet, går till sovrummet och lägger sig ner bland de nytvättade sängkläderna. 

 

Han känner efter om det fortfarande luktar Isak, men det gör det inte. En månad med bara sig själv som sällskap i sängen har eliminierat all Isakdoft. 

 

Det faktum att det redan gått en månad, att sommaren är halvvägs förbi gör honom dyster.

 

"Imorgon är en ny dag" suckar han med en nyans av hoppfullhet i rösten. 

 

Han borrar ner näsan i Isaks kudde, släcker sänglampan och breder ut sig i den stora dubbelsängen


	13. Chapter 13

Nästa morgon vaknar han tidigt. Alldeles för tidigt. Han är trött och sliten men kan inte somna om. Tvingar sig själv att sluta ögonen, kniper ihop dem så hårt han bara kan, men det verkar väcka kroppen till liv ännu mer. Han vrider och vänder sig rastlös i sängen. Ser ner mot sina händer och märker att han håller Isaks kudde i ett hårt grepp. 

 

 Kanske hade han somnat med näsan djupt begraven i den, han minns inte (jäkla Ringnes). Vaknar, i alla fall, och finner brutalt ut att han kramat den hårt i sin famn för, vem vet, hur länge.

 

Känslorna från igår vill han inte längre kännas vid. Eller vill han? Han kan inte bestämma sig så han slänger, i frustration och känslomässig förvirring, irriterat Isaks kudde ner mot fotändan och fotar till den. Först lite lätt sen hårdare, vill försöka få lite distans till gårkvällen och alla känslor som han lät sig känna. 

 

Sätter sig upp, böjer sig fram, tar Isaks kudde i famnen, luktar på den, blir plötsligt rasande arg och kastar den hårt in i väggen. Vem han är arg på har han ingen aning om. Sig själv? Ja antagligen. Isak? Ja, antagligen det också.

 

Han saknar Isak. Han saknar honom något så fruktansvärt mycket. Och det kan han inte hantera. Kanske är det bakfyllan som pratar, men saknaden är extra stor just denna morgon. Han har vaknat andra morgnar den här sommaren, bakfull och ensam, men just denna morgon är saknaden totalt. Han vet inte vad han ska ta sig till. Saknaden bränner ett stort hål i hans mage och han vill bara skrika.

Han börjar undra om, detta han håller på med, är ett av de största misstagen han någonsin gjort, ett av de största han någonsin kommer göra. 

Just i detta nu vill han inget annat än att få ligga bredvid Isak, skeda honom, lyssna på hans jämna, lugna andetag. Han vill känna Isaks hjärtslag slå i takt med hans egna, röra Isaks kropp, knulla Isak- hårt, se Isak komma. 

Han blir tänd, hård. Men vägrar ge efter, vägrar röra sig själv. Det skulle kännas helt fel. 

Mitt i allt detta vet han att, vad han känner nu, är en flyktig känsla. Han vet att om han skulle ge efter för sin längtan efter Isak, utan att ha tagit reda på vad han egentligen vill, så skulle det säkert sluta med att han sårade både Isak och sig själv tusen gånger mer än om han fortsätter hålla sig undan. Han bara vet att det skulle sluta med mer smärta och ångest, så han tvingar sig upp ur sängen och in i duschen.

Han bestämmer sig för att äta frukost på Kaffebrenneriet. Kylskåpet är tomt och han orkar inte gå och handla. 

 

Han tar på sig sina skor, struntar i jeansjackan- hans signum, går nerför trapporna och ut på gatan. Morgonsolen värmer hans bleka hy, värmer hans själ.

 

Han svänger ner mot Markveien, passerar TGR, tittar in genom skyltfönstret ett flyktigt ögonblick och fortsätter sedan. 

 

Han kommer till slut fram till Kaffebrenneriet på hörnet, vänder sig om och tittar i riktning 'Maritas brukthandel' som ännu inte har öppnat. Går in på kafét och dörren plingar till. Han ställer sig i kön och väntar. Beställer en laktosfri dubbel latte och sätter sig vid fönstret som vetter mot gatan, och väntar.

 

Dörren plingar till igen och två män kommer in. De skrattar högt och glatt, det skär i hans huvud. Han vänder sig om för att stirra menande. Då ser han att det är Isak och Eskild.


	14. Chapter 14

E. S. K. I. L. D och I. S. A. K....

 

Hjärtat stannar upp för att sen slå hundratusentals slag på en sekund. Det tjuter i öronen, munnen torknar, nästan skrumpnar ihop känns det som. Han kan inte andas och tårarna fyller upp ögonen. Han försöker blinka bort dem men det fungerar inte, de svämmar över kanterna och rinner nerför kinderna. "Fan fan fan" skriker en röst inom honom. Vad tusan ska han göra? Han hinner nästan få panik innan han märker att de inte har sett honom ännu.

 

De står längst bak i kön framför dörren där de kom in. De pratar och skrattar. Eskild klappar Isak på ryggen och ler ömt. Låter handen ligga kvar en stund och stryker försiktigt över Isaks skuldror. Isak lutar sig mjukt mot Eskild och tittar honom tacksamt i ögonen. De tystnar och stirrar på varandra.

 

Han hör Eskild viska uppmuntrande "Baby, det går över. Vi älskar dig. Du är inte ensam. Vi tar hand om dig, varandra. Vi klarar detta." 

 

Isak suckar, torkar förstulet bort en tår och svarar "Ja, kanske".

Sen ler de åter stort mot varandra och brister ut i skratt. Skrattet låter desperat och hjälplöst. Men Isak skrattar åtminstone.

 

Han stirrar nu. Kan inte låta bli. Isak ser trött ut med svarta ringar under ögonen. Det hade han inte tänkt på- sover inte Isak?? Det dåliga samvetet tornar upp sig inom honom. 

 

Han sitter där, till synes, stilla och lugn medan han försöker tänka ut en flyktplan. Han måste därifrån. Han kan inte låta dem se honom. Varför, i hela världen, valde han ett av de minsta Kaffebrennerierna i Oslo? Det finns inte en chans att han kan smita ut utan att de ser honom. Kafét är litet och dessutom står de högst två meter från honom.

 

Tårarna rinner, svetten bryter ut i pannan. Han måste därifrån- NU!

 

Han tar en sista klunk av kaffet och reser sig upp. Han vänder sig om för att gå i motsatt riktning, mot den andra ingången. När han vänder sig om hör han någon som säger hans namn "Even?".

 

"Shit, de har sett mig, nu är det kört" tänker han och stannar motvilligt upp. Han vänder sig om och stirrar in i ett par mörka ögon, inte ett par gröna, som han hade förväntat sig. Han blinkar förvirrat innan han inser vem det är som står framför honom".

 

Han kan inte dölja sin frustration då han säger "Hej, det är lite olägligt. Jag ber verkligen om ursäkt men det passar verkligen inte just nu. Jag måste gå, genast".

 

Personen framför honom ser på honom oförstående, i några långa plågsamma sekunder, men ler till slut och  lägger handen på hans vänstra sida- rakt över hjärtat. Han stelnar till av beröringen. Den känns olämplig och är oväntad. Han vill ta bort handen men står som förstenad. Han kan inte röra sig. Hela situationen är helt vansinnig

Vad är oddsen liksom??...Han, bartendern Petter, Isak och Eskild- alla fyra på ett och samma ställe. Det hela känns som en dålig Hollywoodfilm. 

 

Petter envisas med att hålla kvar handen.

 

"Glöm inte att ringa mig så hittar vi på något" säger Petter innan handen till slut tas bort. Han nickar snabbt och hoppas tyst att han aldrig ser röken av honom igen. 

 

Där Petter just stått står nu istället Eskild med armarna strängt i kors. Eskild står där ensam utan Isak. 

 

"Eskild, det är inte som det..." börjar han, men blir avbruten.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nu tror jag det så sakteligen börjar vända till det bättre. En bit kvar på vägen dock men den värsta angsten är över....tror Jag.  
> Eskild- The Guru, to the rescue ❤  
> Tack för alla kommentarer!

De står och tittar på varandra, Eskild och han. De säger ingenting. De bara står där, tysta. 

 

"Jag tyckte jag såg att Isak var med dig. Vart tog han vägen?" frågar han till slut oskyldigt. Frågan är allt annat än oskyldig.

 

Eskilds uppsyn ändras från sträng till öm vid frågan. Han VET att Eskild är medveten om hela situationen mellan Isak och honom. Han är helt 100% säker på det, men låtsas ändå som om att han är totalt omedveten och väntar på att Eskild ska svara på hans fråga. Inget svar kommer, istället kommer de överrens om att sätta sig ner.

 

Han nickar kort, sätter sig ner och fipplar med fingrarna medan han nervöst tittar på Eskild.

"Du, jag hann inte beställa något innan så jag gör det nu. Vill du ha något?" frågar Eskild försiktigt.

"Nej, jag har en latte och en smörgås" svarar han och pekar mot sin frukost. Inte för att han tänker äta smörgåsen eller dricka kaffet. Han tror inte han kan få ner en endaste bit av något i sin mage. Den är i uppror, han likaså.

Eskild går bort till disken, där kön försvunnit, beställer och kommer strax tillbaka.

Eskild är, efter alla dessa år, både Isaks och hans vän. Men är, om sanningen ska fram, ändå mest Isaks vän. Eskild är Isaks Mikael, den som står bredvid honom genom allt, det spelar ingen roll vad det är- Eskild står alltid bredvid och stöttar. Det är Eskild "The Guru" och Isak mot världen. Han vet det, och det gör honom än mer nervös och illamående av dåligt samvete. 

Han förväntar sig att bli rejält utskälld. Sitter och väntar på att helvetet ska bryta ut. Han väntar och väntar men inget händer. Eskild höjer inte rösten, Eskild skäller inte. Fortsätter istället att titta på honom med vänliga ögon. Han vet inte riktigt vad han ska göra av sig själv. Vill krypa ur sitt skin, lämna det där framför Eskild och låta det gå på autopilot, utan att han själv behöver närvara. Han blundar och låtsas att det är precis så han gör.

Han rycks tillbaka in i verkligheten när Eskild harklar sig och frågar honom "Om du såg oss så varför kom du inte fram och sade hej?"

Han kan inte svara på det så han förblir tyst. Han är ändå säker på att Eskild vet svaret. Eller hoppas på att han i alla fall förstår. För hur skall han kunna börja förklara? Hur ska han kunna börja förklara hur han känner sig, vad som försiggår i hans hjärna, vilka tankar som virvlar omkring där inne? Han kan inte förklara så han säger inget. Han rycker istället osäkert på axlarna och tittar tveksamt upp i Eskilds varma ögon. 

Eskild är fantastisk, underbar till och med. Han beundrar Eskild så mycket. Av Isaks vänner är Eskild den han tycker bäst om.

 

Eskild öppnar munnen, som för att säga något, men ändrar sig och låtsas som om klunken kaffe, som togs, var planen hela tiden.

De säger inget. Han fingrar nervöst på sin kaffekopp medan Eskild dricker sitt kaffe och äter sitt bananbröd. Om Eskild märker, att han inte rör det han har framför sig, så lämnas ämnet orört. Det nämns inte.

Till slut bestämmer sig Eskild för att säga något. Det märks på hur han skiftar ställning och sakta böjer sig fram.

"Allvarligt talat Even. Vad håller du på med?"

Han försöker svara något vettigt men stoppas av Eskild som fortsätter.

"Super skallen av dig varenda kväll. Går ut på krogen och gör gud vet vad"

Han tänder till. Kommer i försvarsställning.

"Ja vadå? Jag är en fri människa. Jag får göra vad jag vill"

Eskild skakar på huvudet och suckar, ser ledsen ut. 

"Du ignorerar allt som någonsin betytt något för dig. Ditt jobb, dina vänner, din fuckings hälsa och mest av allt så verkar det som om du struntar i Isak, du sårar honom! Förstår du inte det?"

Han avbryter Eskild och börjar hävda motsatsen. Trots att han någonstans vet att Eskild har rätt, känner han ett behov av att säga att det som sägs är fel, att det inte stämmer.

"Det stämmer inte. Jag har skött mitt jobb, jag är inte ute varje kväll, jag tar mina mediciner och jag struntar inte i Isak. Han är fan det enda jag tänker på."

Något annat kommer han inte på att säga. Han har inga argument att komma med. Det enda han kan göra är att förneka och dementera allt Eskild säger.

Han vill egentligen inte visa några känslor, vill vara känslokall och oberörd. Men hans kropp lyder inte, den vill reagera. Vilket leder till en ofrivillig snyftning. Vilket i sin tur väcker en reaktion från Eskild som lägger sin högerhand på en av hans. Handen stryker honom ömt och kärleksfullt. Gesten får honom att bryta ihop totalt.

Han gråter så axlarna skakar, mitt bland alla människor på kafét, och Eskild låter honom, låter honom gråta, låter honom få ut sin ångest medan de håller varandras händer.  Så sitter de en stund.

"Jag förstår dig" viskar Eskild när gråten börjar ebba ut.

"Men det är inte säkert Isak gör det."

 

"Vad menar du?"

"Jag menar det jag säger. Det är inte säkert Isak förstår. Han är för inblandad i allt detta för att kunna ha distans nog att förstå. Förstår du vad jag försöker säga?"

Det gör han sannerligen inte. Vad är det Eskild säger egentligen? Han tittar frågande på Eskild genom tårarna.

"Du måste ta itu med dina issues och komma underfund med vad du vill. Och du måste göra det snart för jag vet inte hur länge Isak är beredd att vänta."

Det är precis det han själv tänkt men inte vågat kännas vid. Att höra Eskild säga det rakt ut gör honom livrädd.

"Mer än så här tänker inte lägga mig i, jag känner redan att jag gått för långt, sagt för mycket, gått över någon oskriven gräns. Men jag vill hjälpa och jag älskar er båda. En sak ska du komma ihåg dock, att även om jag älskar er båda så är jag först och främst Isaks vän. Bara så du vet."

"Jag vet, jag förstår. Tack"

Eskild reser sig upp, böjer sig fram, som för att ge honom en kram, men ändrar sig, ger honom istället en försäkrande klapp på axeln och går.

"Snälla hälsa Isak att jag älskar honom", ropar han precis innan Eskild öppnar dörren och går ut.

 

Han måste skärpa sig. Han vill inte förlora Isak. Om han förstår Eskild rätt är det just det han håller på att göra. Och det, det vore en katastrof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usch det här kapitlet var jobbigt att skriva. Hade velat få fram så mycket mer men detta var vad som kom ut. Vet inte om jag fick fram rätt känsla. Fick till och med ringa pappa, min litterära Guru, och fråga om råd. :)


	16. Chapter 16

En månad har passerat sen han såg Eskild och Isak. En månad och han har ännu inte tagit modet till sig att höra av sig till Isak. Han har viljan men inte modet. Han har suttit med telefonen framför sig och svurit för att han inte vågar, för att han är så feg.

 

Han undrar vad Isak tänker, hur Isak skulle reagera om han hörde av sig. Skulle Isak vilja prata med honom. Han är inte så säker på det. Så han väntar, ser tiden an. Men han inser att man inte kan se tiden an hur länge som helst. Och tiden börjar rinna ut. Den hade börjat rinna ut långt tidigare- redan innan han hade börjat inse det. Men han kan ändå inte förmå sig till att lyfta luren och ringa.  

Semestern börjar ta slut. Om två veckor kommer det ett nytt gäng elever han måste imponera, ta med storm. Om en vecka måste han själv tillbaka till jobbet. Börja finjustera inför terminens start. Han känner sig inte redo för ett nytt läsår, sommaren har gått alltför fort, men han vet att det kommer ett nytt läsår, en ny sommar- nästa år.

Han önskar bara att han kunde börja läsåret lika exalterat och ivrigt som förstaåringarna antagligen kommer göra. Treorna brukar alltid sucka nostalgiskt, sista dagen, och minnas deras första dag på gymnasiet. Minnas allt som låg framför dem och vad de hade satsat på respektive vad de hade struntat i, gått miste om- hur allt hade format dem. Han känner igen sig i dem, i den känslan. Han känner sig lyckligt lottad som får dela exalteringen med ettorna och nostalgin med treorna. Han känner sig priviligierad som får en inblick i och uppleva det bästa av två världar.

När han tänker på ettorna blir han varm inombords och längtar till terminstarten. Han önskar bara att han själv kunde få ordning på sina känslor, att han kunde visa ett mod lika starkt som sina elevers. Tyvärr är han inte så stark. Hur mycket han än försöker kan han inte förmå sig till att lyfta luren och slå Isaks nummer.

 

Första gången han ser Isak, efter det ödesdigra mötet på Kaffebrenneriet, är oväntat. Eller ja, kanske inte, men ändå kanske. Ja lite oväntat är det nog. I början, när allt hände, hade han aktivt undvikit ställen han visste Isak skulle kunna gå till- även om han gillade vissa av dem. Sen en månad tillbaka, däremot, så går han dit han känner för, när han känner för det. Om han går dit han tror Isak skulle kunna tänkas gå, ja då är det inget någon behöver veta.

I alla fall, första gången han ser Isak, efter samtalet med Eskild, är på Vestkanttorvets loppmarknad en solig lördag eftermiddag. Han är där själv och vandrar planlöst omkring när han får syn på Isak. Isak verkar också vara där på egen hand, själv. 

Hans hjärta börjar dunka snabbare när han sakta närmar sig Isak, som är upptagen med att titta på gamla vinylskivor. Han står alldeles bakom honom, allt som behövs är att han sträcker ut en av sina händer och klappar hans rygg för att få Isaks uppmärksamhet. Han andas in djupt och ska just låta Isak få kännedom om hans närvaro. Men precis innan han hinner göra något vänder sig Isak om. De ser varandra in i ögonen, båda ser lika förvånade ut och stammar fram varsitt "halla". 

Han vill slänga sig runt Isaks hals och kyssa den hårt, lämna stora sugmärken men det gör han inte. Istället ler han stort och väntar på att Isak ska göra något. Isak, i sin tur, gör inte heller något. Så de står där och ler mot varandra.

Till slut är det Isak som bryter tystnaden. "Har du hittat något?" 

Han skrattar till och svarar "Nä egentligen inte. Du då?"

"Nä, inte jag heller. Jag vaknade tidigt imorse och hade inget annat för mig så jag gick hit"

Han känner sitt bröst fyllas med värme och kan inte göra annat än att fortsätta le. Isak ler han också. De stirrar varandra in i ögonen och han känner sig lycklig. Äntligen har han Isak där han vill ha honom, rakt framför sig

 Nu har han chansen att säga något. Be på sina bara knän att Isak ska ta honom tillbaka,  berätta att han är ledsen för allt han gjort alternativt inte gjort. Han vill så gärna göra det. Tänker på att göra det men kommer sig inte för. Det är så mycket han vill säga men inte ett ord kommer ut. Han lyfter sin hand för att röra Isak, och för en sekund tror han sig se i Isaks ögon att det är ok med fysisk kontakt, men just när hans hand är nära att stryka Isak över kinden hör han ett "nej". Han sänker fort handen, låter den falla ner längs med sidan av kroppen och tittar sårat på Isak.

"Nej Even" säger Isak.


	17. Chapter 17

"Nej?" upprepar han dumt. Sa Isak nej? Hade han hört fel? Han sväljer hårt och tittar på Isak.

 

Isak tittar tillbaka, med en intensiv blick, och skakar sakta på huvudet. "Ja, jag sa nej".

 

Han hade hört rätt, självklart hade han det. Försöker acceptera att han inte har lov att röra Isak. Det kliar dock i hans fingrar att få dra händerna genom Isaks lockar. Han vill så gärna ta på Isak men försöker respektera att ett nej yttrats, så han gör inget. Står bara kvar, på samma fläck och väntar, rör sig inte. Han väntar och tror sig se att även Isak väntar. Och medan de står där fortsätter de stirra på varandra, in i varandras ögon, väntandes på att den andra ska göra något. Det får honom att undra VAD han borde göra, om han borde göra något alls. Han undrar vad Isak förväntar sig av honom. Han vill fråga men vågar inte.

 

De står där och väntar, tillsammans, på loppmarknaden, bredvid någon svensk tant som säljer stora tomtar. Hon pratar på, högt och störande, med någon kund. Han önskar tanten kunde sluta prata, sluta störa hans och Isaks ömtåliga bubbla. 

 

Den gälla stämman fortsätter dock mala på och han känner hur den begynnande symbios, som hade börjat skapas mellan dem, sakta men säkert försvinner. Han skakar lite förargat på huvudet och ser samtidigt hur Isaks blick återfår sina skarpa kanter. Hur Isak stänger honom ute.

 

Han försöker dra ut på ögonblicket men märker att Isak har tappat sitt fokus. Han är inte längre i Isaks blickfång. Isak är dock i hans och han vägrar släppa blicken, fortsätter stirra. Ögonblicket är borta och han kan se att Isak vill vända ryggen till och gå därifrån.

 

Han är desperat nu och tänker inte ens på att dölja det. Det är nu hans ska ta sitt eget råd, det han gav  Magnus för längesedan- det där om att "ta desperat till en ny nivå". Han riskerar allt och tar  snabbt och bryskt tag i Isaks hand och håller fast. Han förväntar sig nästan att Isak ska dra bort handen men det gör han inte, så han tar mod till sig och frågar "vill du ta en fika? Jag bjuder."

 

Isak tar ett steg tillbaka och skakar lätt på huvudet. Med den enkla lilla rörelsen sjunker hans mod, hans hopp smulas sönder och han känner sig förkrossad. Isak kommer inte följa med, kommer aldrig förlåta honom. Han vet inte vad han ska göra härnäst. Men Isak förvånar honom genom att säga "Ok, ja. Jag kan fika med dig"

 

De lämnar marknaden hand i hand och går så en stund i obekväm tystnad. Han hade önskat att de tog tillfället i akt att prata med varandra men istället går de där, tysta. Han är lycklig ändå- han får hålla Isaks hand. Han är glad för det lilla. Men hans lycka är kortvarig för Isaks släpper hans hand. Ursäktar sig med att han vill se om telefonen ligger där den ska- "I din vänstra innerficka" tänker han, men säger inget. Och mycket riktigt, där ligger den. Hans hand känns tom och kall. Även om det bara var handen Isak tog bort gjorde det så ont inom honom att det lika gärna kunde ha varit hans hjärta  

 

De går in på ett kafé, inte långt från loppmarknaden och beställer varsin svart kaffe utan mjölk. De sätter sig ner och förblir tysta, undviker ögonkontakt. Han hatar det här, han hatar hur han ställt till det, vill inte att det ska kännas så här. Han vill att de avslappnat ska kunna prata med varandra och försöker hopplöst finna de rätta orden. Ord som korrekt kan beskriva det han vill säga till Isak. Han vill säga att han älskar honom, att han ångrar sig, att han vill att Isak ska komma hem, att Isak inte ska bo hos Eskild mer utan hemma- hemma hos dem- med honom. Det, och endast det, vill han säga, ingenting annat. Men han vet inte om Isak är redo att höra något sådant, så han håller det inne, säger det inte.

Han tittar till slut bedjande på Isak och viskar försiktigt "Snälla säg något."

Isak tittar upp från sin kaffekopp, rakt på honom och säger "Jag sitter och tänker på vad jag ska säga. Jag vill säga tusen saker till dig men vet inte var jag ska börja."

"Det är väl egentligen jag som ska säga något men jag vet inte om du vill höra vad jag har att säga" stammar han fram.

"Nä, det vet inte jag heller." Isak harklar sig och fortsätter "Jag sitter och tänker på att jag har två alternativ. Det första är att Jag helt enkelt bestämmer mig för att det är över, att jag inte kan förlåta dig och lämnar, det som en gång var du och jag- vi, bakom mig och går vidare.

Isak tittar utforskande på honom, som för att se hur han reagerar.

Han håller andan och frågar sen "Och det andra alternativet?"

"Det andra alternativet är att jag beter mig som en jävligt förbannad och sårad pojkvän, att jag får skälla ut dig, skrika på dig, såra dig och sen eventuellt börja läka, tillsammans med dig."'

Han önskar innerligt att Isak väljer det andra alternativet. Om Isak skulle välja det första vet han inte vad han skulle ta sig till. En värld utan Isak vore otänkbar. Ett liv utan Isak är inte värt något, det inser han nu och hoppas att han inte väntat för länge, att det inte är försent.

"Vilket alternativ tänker du välja?" frågar han försiktigt med osäker röst.

"Det Even, det vet jag inte. Det har jag inte bestämt ännu." säger han sorgset. 

Isak dricker upp sitt kaffe, samlar ihop sina påsar och säger "Jag hör av mig när jag vet mer. När jag samlat mina tankar".

 

"Jag älskar dig och jag är ledsen för hur jag har betett mig" säger han och försöker låta så uppriktig han bara kan.

 

"Jag med Even, jag med."

 

"Jag hoppas vi kan träffas och prata mer, alltså prata ut, ordentligt."

 

"Jag ringer dig" upprepar Isak och lämnar honom ensam kvar vid bordet


	18. Chapter 18

Han ligger i sin säng. Egentligen är det hans och Isaks säng, men om han säger det blir allt bara värre- för Isak är inte där. Han ligger där ensam. Han tänker att om han blundar tillräckligt hårt, håller för öronen, tar ett djupt andetag och slutar andas så kanske han kan låtsas, låtsas att Isak ligger där bredvid honom. Så han blundar, håller för sina öron, andas in djupt och slutar andas för ett litet tag. Isak, tänker han. Isak Isak Isak. Han vänder sig om, kramar om något. Inbillar sig själv att det är Isak. Låtsas för sig själv, känner hur lyckan sprider sig inom honom. Han ler och njuter av att vara nära sin älskling. Trycker sig hårdare mot 'Isak', kramar om hårt och sniffar lustfyllt hans lockar. 

 

När andan tar slut öppnar han ögonen och ser det han redan vet. Han ligger där ensam utan Isak. Han vet det, visste det hela tiden, men det gav honom åtminstone tröst för en liten stund. Nu i efterhand, förstår han inte hur han, nästan hela sommaren, kunnat vakna upp, obekymrad, utan Isak vid sin sida, han förstår det bara inte.

 

Det är lördag kväll och två dagar kvar till han ska vara tillbaka på jobbet. Han är ledig två dagar till, två dagar och här ligger han ensam och vältrar sig i självömkan. Han är patetisk. Han vet att han är det men bryr sig inte. So what om han är patetisk, låt han vara det då.

 

Klockan är 19:00 när telefonen ringer. Det är Jonas.

 

"Jonas?" svarar han frågande. Varför ringer Jonas honom en lördag kväll klockan 19:00?

 

"Hej Even!. Jag är i Oslo och ska på en fest/ middag hos en polare i St Hanshaugen. Har du lust att joina?"

 

Han vet inte riktigt vad han ska svara, ställer sig undrande till varför Jonas ringer och bjuder in honom, helt apropå.

 

"Nja, hmmm. Jag vet inte riktigt. Jag hade tänkt gå och lägga mig tidigt. Börjar ju jobba igen på måndag."

 

"Even, var inte så tråkig. Kom igen nu. Jag skickar adressen och så kommer du. Jag har ju inte sett dig på evigheter." tjatar Jonas.

 

Han tvekar och börjar analysera, vet inte Jonas vad som pågår mellan honom och Isak? Har inte Isak berättat. Det låter konstigt i hans öron. Även om Jonas bor långt bort borde ju Isak rimligtvis berättat vad som hänt. Jonas och Isak är ju ändå fortfarande bästa vänner. Vad är det som pågår? Han blir misstänksam och vet inte hur han ska ställa sig till inbjudan han just fått.

 

"Nä ass, jag vet inte"

 

"Du kommer hit. Punkt slut! Jag skickar adressen nu och så kommer du hit runt 20:00"

 

Han hinner inte säga något mer innan Jonas lägger på. Han är fortfarande tveksam men känner sig tvungen så han ställer sig framför garderoben och börjar leta efter något att ta på sig. Han antar att de grå, trasiga mysbyxorna, han har på sig för tillfället, inte duger. Istället plockar han fram ett par beiga byxor samt en mörkgrön skjorta som han långsamt och motvilligt tar på sig. 

 

Han tittar sig i spegeln och försöker fixa till håret lite genom att föra sin hand genom det. Han tänker på alla de gånger Isak stått bakom honom i hallen, smått road, av hans fåfänga och besatthet av sitt hår. Han tänker på alla de gånger Isak smygit fram bakifrån och viskat "baby du ser perfekt ut. Du är vackrast i världen". Han ler åt minnena, ett bitterljuvt leende. Han ler men suckar samtidigt för allt det där känns så avlägset. Isaks skratt och leende som, för bara några månader sedan, kändes så tryggt och säkert är nu bara ett minne blott. Ett minne som känns som ett öppet blödande sår. Han saknar det så mycket att han inte vet inte vad han ska ta sig till. Hur han ska få tillbaka Isak i sitt liv går över hans förstånd. 

 

Han anländer till festen exakt klockan 20:15, lite sent men ändå inte för sent. Lägenheten är full och personen som öppnar dörren ser frågande på honom. "Vem är du?"

 

"Jag är vän med Jonas" säger han och känner sig som en tonåring som är på väg att chrasha en främlings fest. Han känner sig löjlig och hostar till- han är ju trots allt 30 år.

 

"Åh ja" utbrister främlingen och släpper in honom utan ytterligare frågor.

 

Han går in, tar försiktigt av sig skorna och ställer dem på ett säkert ställe där han vet att han kommer hitta dem senare. Går sen längre in i lägenheten för att hitta ett kök med kylskåp. Han hittar det strax och tar påsen, med de två sista av Isaks öl, och ställer in den ena av burkarna i kylen. Den andra öppnar han och tar ivrigt ett par klunkar. Han känner en hand på sin axel och hör en stämma bakom sig "sen när dricker du öl igen?"

 

"Det är inte mina öl, jag har inte köpt dem. De är dina" säger han och försöker att inte låta nervös. Halsen är tjock och rösten låter raspig när han sakta vänder sig om och säger "hej". Han finner sig själv stå öga mot öga med Isak och det är uppenbart att Isak är påverkad. Kanske är det därför han möts av ett bländande leende.

 

Isak ler mot honom. Han struntar i att det antagligen beror på alkoholen och låter sig njuta av uppmärksamheten. Men lika oväntat som de råkade på varann lika snabbt nickar Isak till honom och går sin väg. Isak fortsätter dock le. Ler var gång deras ögon möts men tar inga fler initiativ till interaktion. 

 

Kvällen rullar vidare och snart har klockan passerat tolv. Han har fått nog, är trött- utmattad rent ut sagt. Han vill gå hem. Jonas har han inte sett till någonstans. Det struntar han i. Han riktar sina steg mot hallen, hittar sina skor och tar på sig dem. När han sträcker sig efter sin jacka snubblar han till och ramlar baklänges. Han ramlar rakt på Isak. De tittar på varandra och han skrattar generat till. Isak stirrar på honom och har ett sorgset uttryck i blicken när han säger "Ska du gå?".

 

"Ja, det är sent och jag börjar jobba på måndag igen så...hälsa Jonas att jag var här men att jag inte hittade honom."

 

"Bjöd Jonas dig?" frågar Isak förvånat.

 

Han nickar och fortsätter titta på Isak, tar in hur vacker han är. Önskar att han fick böja sig fram och kyssa Isaks vackra läppar. Han står stilla och låter sig förföras av dem. Men han får ju inte, inte förrän Isak säger att det är ok, inte förrän Isak bestämt sig, inte förrän de fått prata ut ordentligt.

 

Så han rätar på sig till slut, håller inne allt han vill göra och säga. Han öppnar dörren för att gå men i sista sekund ändrar han sig och viskar försiktigt i Isaks öra "Jag hade inte mycket men jag hade ändå allt för jag hade dig." 

 

Han kunde inte hålla sig, var tvungen att säga något. Orden är inte i närheten av allt han vill säga men de får räcka, för nu.


	19. Chapter 19

 

Om hans liv hade varit en amerikansk rom-com film så hade han bara hunnit ta ett steg ut på gatan innan han skulle höra någon ropa hans namn. Han kan föreställa sig det- hur han skulle gå ut på gatan, hur diset skulle ligga tjockt i luften och hur tydligt det skulle synas under lampornas sken. Han kan föreställa sig hur han skulle gå där i diset under lampornas sken och plötsligt höra en röst inifrån huset. "Even, vänta Even!"

Han skulle vända sig om och se Isak komma springandes ut från trappuppgången, utan vare sig jacka eller skor, ivrig att hinna fram till honom innan han försvann runt hörnet, innan ögonblicket riskerade att försvinna. När Isak väl hade hunnit ifatt honom skulle han höra Isak säga "Jag älskar dig så mycket och med dig i livet har jag också allt."

 

Han kan föreställa sig hur det skulle se ut om det hände, önskar att livet var så där som i en film. 

 

Han stannar upp- hoppfullt, vänder sig om och väntar. Han väntar och andas, stirrar mot trevåningshuset där festen fortfarande håller på. Han väntar och hoppas. Men hans liv är inte en film så Isak kommer inte springandes efter honom för att säga att han är älskad, att ett liv utan honom inte är ett liv.

Han hade väl inte trott det heller men han hade önskat och hoppats.

 

Han fortsätter långsamt sin väg hemåt. Det är lördag kväll och han är inte ensam om att vara på väg hem mitt i natten. Han ser fler som han själv, fler som lunkar på, ensamma med blicken ner mot sina fötter, gömda bakom sina tomma ansiktsuttryck. 

 

När han passerar Bislett stadion hör han hur några skrattar till. Han tittar upp och ser en grupp människor sitta tillsammans utanför en krog, ett ställe han själv besökt flera gånger. De sitter tillsammans och skrattar högt medan de röker sina cigaretter. 

 

Han korsar målmedvetet över spårvagnsspåret och går in. Beställer ett glas vin. När han fått glaset tittar han bort mot den senapsgula fotöljen vid fönstret, platsen Isak alltid föredrar, och funderar på att sätta sig där. Han ombestämmer när han kommer ihåg cigarettpaketet i ena bakfickan och sätter sig ute istället.

 

Han stoppar hörlurarna i öronen, sätter på någon random spellista och tittar, i smyg, på gruppen av människor som fortfarande sitter kvar. Han hör inte vad de säger men han granskar deras ansikten. De ser fylleglada ut med rosiga kinder och glansiga ögon. Han ler och tar fram sin telefon.

 

Han skriver ett sms. "Eller kanske komponerar jag en kärleksdikt" tänker han och flinar till av sitt ordval. Han skriver långsamt och eftertänksamt. Han vet vad han vill skriva, det är inte mycket eller speciellt svårt, men han suger på orden, vill att de ska betyda något redan under tiden han skriver dem.

 

_"Varje cell i min kropp saknar dig och varje slag i mitt bröst är ett slag för dig, varje slag är för dig."_

  
_Tänkte sätta mig i den senapsgula fåtöljen men tänker att den är reserverad för dig på våra framtida lunchdejter. Satte mig på deras uteservering istället. Känns tomt utan dig. Jag hoppas vi kan sitta här, tillsammans- du och jag, i framtiden när du förlåtit mig._

__

Han trycker på sänd. Ångrar sig inte.

 

Han vet inte om Isak någonsin kommer förlåta honom men han skriver ändå 'NÄR du förlåtit mig". För han vill ju inte sluta tro, sluta hoppas, att Isak en gång kommer förlåta och ta honom tillbaka. För säkerligen har folk gjort värre saker än att få en kris, eller? Och han var ju, även om tanken slog honom ett par gånger, aldrig otrogen- I alla fall inte fysiskt.

 

Eller kan det vara så att Isak träffat någon annan under tiden? Att det är därför Isak tvekar? Tanken smärtar hans bröst och gör att han inte kan andas. Kan det vara så? Har Isak träffat någon annan? Så får det bara inte vara. Det är ju inte helt otroligt, Isak ser bra ut, är rolig, har ett bra jobb. Han har allt någon någonsin skulle vilja ha.

 

Han är så inne i sina egna tankar att han rycker till våldsamt då han känner någon krama hans axel. Han hinner till och med släppa ut ett gällt skri innan han ser att det är Isak. 

 

"Isak" viskar han och ler stort.

 

Isak ser sig omkring, tar in vart de befinner sig.

 

"Laundromat, Even. Ärligt?" 

 

Isak skrattar lite och sätter sig ner.

 

"Du listade ut det då?"

 

"Ja det var ju inte så svårt. Du lämnade inte mycket utrymme för gissningar- senapsgul stol..."

 

De stirrar varandra in i ögonen. Han ser att Isak är rosig om kinderna, har glansiga ögon, precis som gruppen bredvid dem. 

 

"Even, att jag kom hit nu betyder inte..."

 

"Jag vet" avbryter han. "Jag är bara glad att du är här."

 

Isak är smått berusad, hann få på sig både skor och jacka. Säger varken 'jag älskar dig' eller 'ett liv utan dig är inte ett liv'. Men det gör ingenting för Isak sitter här, rakt framför honom och det, det är ett framsteg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det Even skriver först i smset är taget från en sång av Tomas Andersson Wij. Så det är hans fina ord, inte mina tyvärr. Men ni förlåter mig, inte sant?? :P
> 
> Gillar inte hans musik men hans ord är som poesi. Hans texter är fantastiska. Just saying!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vill bara påminna om att angsten inte riktig är förbi ännu. Så ni som är känsliga ;) var beredda på det.  
> Puss och kram

Klockan närmar sig 2:00 men de sitter kvar och pratar. De pratar gamla minnen, skrattar och undviker, undviker det viktigaste. Det som de borde prata om- vart de är på väg, om de är på väg någonstans tillsammans eller om de är på väg åt olika håll.

 

Det ligger i bakhuvudet hos dem båda men de undviker- förnekar och det är ok. I natt är det ok att de undviker, att de småpratar och låtsas som ingenting. De spelar ett spel och det får dem, åtminstone för ett par timmar, att må bättre.

 

Det är i mitten av augusti och nätterna är inte längre lika ljusa men värmen håller sig envist kvar. De sitter utan jackorna på och känner sig lite smått frusna men inte tillräckligt för att gå därifrån, inte tillräckligt för att säga hej då, bryta stämningen. De smuttar långsamt och tankfullt på sina drycker medan de njuter av varandras sällskap.

"Jag stötte på Mikael häromdagen" säger Isak plötsligt"

"Jaså?"

"Han gick hand i hand med någon tjej med hennafärgat hår och han såg så där nyförälskad ut"

Han kommer på att han inte hört av sig till Mikael på flera veckor och slås av dåligt samvete. Känner sig som en dålig vän. Han borde ringt, hört av sig på något sätt. Istället har han varit så absorberad av sitt eget att han inte tänkt på sin bästa vän på flera veckor. "Dåligt Even, dåligt" tänker han och klandrar sig själv

"Fan" muttrar han.

"Vadå? Det är väl mysigt? Nyförälskad och glad. Ett bekymmerslöst liv. Fjärilar i magen och allt det där" ler Isak.

"Jag menar inte så. Kom bara på att jag inte hört av mig på flera veckor. Inte sen..." Han avbryter sig själv, vet inte hur han ska fortsätta.

"Sen när då?" undrar Isak.

 

"Jag vet inte riktigt men det spelar ingen roll" säger han nonchalant och försöker byta ämne. Han kan ju liksom inte sitta och berätta för ISAK, av alla människor, att sist han pratade Mikael var dagen före han såg Isak och Eskild på Kaffebrenneriet och gick rakt in i Petter, bartendern. Det passar sig inte riktigt att ta upp det här och nu. Han vill absolut inte prata om det just nu så han försöker byta ämne. 

Frågar istället Isak om Magnus, Mahdi och Jonas. Försöker få in dem på ett annat spår i diskussionen. Men Isak genomskådar naturligtvis hans försök. Tittar misstänksamt på honom och grymtar missnöjt till. Han ler nervöst tillbaka. Hoppas det räcker för att Isak ska släppa och gå vidare.

Men dialogen dör ut och de sitter tysta och obekväma mittemot varandra. Isak granskar honom medan han gör sitt bästa för att verka obekymrad och avslappnad. 

Isak köper det inte och suckar besviket innan han reser sig upp och säger "fan Even".

"Isak. Nej. Gå inte!" Han känner hur paniken ökar i bröstet när han ser Isak storma därifrån.

"Vad vill du att jag ska säga? Vad vill du jag ska göra?" Ropar han desperat efter Isak.

Isak ropar tillbaka "Ja, jag vill i alla fall inte att du sitter och ljuger för mig". 

Så mycket för att undvika och låtsas. Det var ett bra försök men, i grund och botten, en dålig idé. De borde ha snackat om saker som spelar roll, inte om saker som saknar värde, saker de kunde ha pratat om senare, när allt är bra igen. Han skjuter häftigt bordet bort från sig och skriker "helvete". Känner sig söndertrasad, han hade ju Isak där hos sig och så fuckade han upp det- igen. Han kan inte andas. Är så arg på sig själv. Men vad skulle han gjort?

 

Gruppen, vid bordet bredvid, har tystnat och stirrar bort mot honom. 

"Ursäkta" mumlar han tyst till dem och går fort därifrån


	21. Chapter 21

Det känns med en gång kallt ute. Han som varit så varm under hela kvällen börjar nu frysa våldsamt. Han går med jackan under armen men när han börjar frysa stannar han för att ta på sig den. Han drar sakta upp blixtlåset. Han är trött, så trött. Går den 20 minuter långa vägen hem. Snubblar till lite lätt då och då, svär men återhämtar sig snabbt. 

 

Väl hemma stupar han i säng med kläderna på. Förväntar sig att somna på en gång men det gör han inte. Istället ligger han och stirrar upp i taket och tänker på Isak- såklart, alltid Isak. 

 

Han undrar vad Isak tror har hänt? Han har försökt förklara för Isak men vet inte om det gått in. Han har förklarat sin tvekan, sin ångest. Han har dock inte nämnt, till exempel, Petter eller kvällen ute då han han blev påkommen av en av sina elever. 

 

Han har tänkt att det är bagateller, att det inte spelar någon roll. Har tänkt att det är hans känslor, hans sinnesstämning, hans ångest som varit viktigt, inte det där andra. Kanske har han haft fel. Kanske är det just de detaljerna som utgör det som är viktigt. Det känns inte så men han vet inte längre. 

 

När han ligger där och stirrar upp i taket inser han att han inte överhuvudtaget har försökt sätta sig in i Isaks situation, inte frågat om Isaks känslor eller tankar. Har, som vanligt, endast tagit sitt eget i beaktande. Inte Isaks, inte Mikaels, inte någons- endast sin last och sina egna känslor.

Han föraktar sig själv och självföraktet känns överallt. Han försöker lindra känslan genom att rulla ihop sig till en boll i sängen, drar upp sina ben mot bröstet håller armarna runt dem så hårt han kan. Det hjälper inte.

 

Han bestämmer sig för att, som så många gånger förr, skicka ett sms. Det är det enda sätt han känner till där han kan uttrycka sig själv utan att fucka upp monumentalt. 

Solen har just börjat gå upp. Fåglarna kvittrar utanför fönstret och han skriver ett sms.

_"Du har mig i ditt grepp på tusen skilda sätt, du får mig dit du vill, ja du står aldrig still.  Kan inte se dig klart för du viskar ohörbart men jag håller mig vid liv, jag håller mig vid liv...._

_Jag önskar att nån gång få vakna till din sång som vaggar mig till ro. Istället för oro. För jag känner mig som en slav som dansar runt sin grav men jag håller mig vid liv, jag håller mig vid liv"_

_Jag vet att mina citat kanske börjar bli tröttsamma men det är det enda sätt jag vet._

_Isak, kom till mig. Jag saknar dig! Kom hem! Snälla kom till mig när du är redo så ska vi prata på riktigt. Och du får fråga precis vad du vill. Jag lovar att vara ärlig. Jag gör vad du än ber om._

_Älskar dig_

_Even_

Han trycker på sänd, lägger telefonen på nattduksbordet bredvid ett gammalt foto av honom och Isak. Stryker sakta, med tummen, över Isaks glada ansikte. Han kanske inte har lov att röra Isak i verkliga livet men detta är ett fotografi och med det får han göra vad han vill. Han väljer att sakta och kärleksfullt stryka Isaks ansikte.

Han har gjort många dumma val på sistone, det är dags att göra några bra också. Så han väljer att låta sig sakna, han väljer Isak, han väljer dem. Nu hoppas han bara att Isak väljer honom tillbaka.

När resten av staden börjar vakna till liv somnar han äntligen. Somnar hårt och hör inte när telefonen plingar till

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Har använt mig av Uno Svenningsson och låten "Du kommer ångra det här" i det här kapitlet.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usch, det har ju publicerats så många fina och lyckliga kapitel idag att jag nästan känner mig skyldig för detta...kanske borde jag fortsatt dagens trend...
> 
> Jag har redan slutet, för berättelsen, klart för mig men kämpar med vägen dit. Det SKA gå :D

Det är någonting som låter, någonting som väcker honom. Det tar ett tag innan han inser att det är telefonen som envetet ringer, och då är det försent, personen i fråga har redan lagt på.

 

Han vänder sig och försöker somna om men, som vanligt när han väl vaknat, så går det bara inte. Han sätter sig motvilligt upp och sträcker, långsamt, händerna mot taket medan han gäspar högt.

 

Efter att ha gnuggat sina sömndruckna ögon sätter han sig på sängkanten och begraver ansiktet djupt i händerna. Han tänker på gårdagen och suckar uppgivet. Isak hade rusat därifrån, lämnat honom. 

Han tänker på smset han skickade och ångrar sig bittert. Det där med att skicka sms känns, nu i efterhand, lite som den lätta vägen ut. Lite som att kämpa men ändå inte. Man visar att man bryr sig men utan att göra det där extra. För att få Isak tillbaka måste han göra något annat. Det räcker definitivt inte med att skicka några kärlekskranka sms. Men frågan är om det är nog att träffas och prata, utan alkohol- nyktra eller om Isak förväntar sig något extraordinärt? Något "Evenaktigt". Han har glömt vad det innebär att göra något sådant och antar att Isak ändå skulle uppfatta det som oseriöst, som att han inte tar deras relation och det som hänt på allvar. Så han står handfallen och vet inte alls vad han ska göra. 

 

 

Till slut finner han styrkan till att ställa sig upp och stönar plågsamt- huvudet värker. Går mot toaletten, behöver desperat tömma sin blåsa. Vid sovrumströskeln kommer han ihåg vad det var som väckte honom- den ringande telefonen. Han vänder om, går tillbaka och hämtar den. 

Ska just titta vem det var som väckte honom men blir distraherad av en duns från våningen under. Han stannar upp och lyssnar efter fler ljud men inga fler kommer, det förblir tyst. Han stoppar tanklöst ner telefonen i ena fickan av sina pyjamasbyxor och fortsätter mot toaletten. 

När han är klar går han in i köket och sätter på kaffebryggaren, glömmer att det bara är han där och gör, av gammal vana, fyra koppar. Det räcker till två muggar kaffe, en till han själv och en till Isak. När han häller upp kaffet upptäcker han sitt misstag. Han håller andan och försöker ignorera de känslor som uppstår när han inser vad han gjort.

Det är tyst i köket, alltför tyst. Han tänker, för sig själv, att köket skall vara en plats för glädje och gemenskap. Det har det här köket varit, det har varit en källa till glädje. Nu däremot, påminner detta, så kallade, "glädjens rum" honom endast om de misstag han gjort- de misstag som gör att han sitter ensam, utan någon att prata med. Han är ensam, ingen Isak är där att stryka honom över kinden eller att kyssa hans läppar. Ingen Isak är där för att säga hur älskad han är, ingen finns där att säga det tillbaka till. Han sitter där ensam med en kanna kaffe för två och inser hur mycket Isaks närvaro betytt- fortfarande gör.

Han tänker tillbaka på alla lyckliga morgnar som har upplevts i det här köket runt det lilla köksbordet. Han ler åt alla skratt som ekat mellan väggarna. Nu är tystnaden det enda som ekar i exakt samma rum, runt samma bord, mellan fyra välbekanta väggar.

Han trummar lätt med sina tummar på bordet, ser sig runt, vet inte riktigt hur han ska förhålla sig till allt. Vet ju att det är hans eget fel men kan ändå inte stoppa tårarna som rinner. Han gråter över att han svikit Isak, han gråter över den obotliga ensamhet han känner. 

 

Han tar upp telefonen för att titta på smset som blev skickat till Isak mitt i natten. Han öppnar det för att få vältra sig i skammen över ett meningslöst jävla sms som, i stundens hetta, är allt men som egentligen, i det stora hela, inte betyder något alls..

Han låser upp skärmen och ser det missade samtalet som han totalt hade lyckats glömma. Det är Isak som ringt. Han ser även att han fått ett sms. Det är också från Isak. Hans händer skälver när han öppnar för att läsa.

"Ringer dig när jag vaknar. Jag kan komma över imorgon, om det fortfarande känns rätt, för att prata"

Han får panik efter att ha läst smset. Isak hade varit beredd att komma över, komma hem, för att prata. Isak hade ringt honom(!) men han hade inte bara misslyckats med att svara på samtalet utan även misslyckats med att läsa smset. 

Han slår febrilt Isaks nummer och hör hur signal efter signal går fram. Hjärtat dunkar hårt i hans bröst och han väntar. Ingen svarar


	23. Chapter 23

Det är måndag morgon och han är på väg till jobbet, portföljen har han i sin högra hand. Normalt sett tar han spårvagnen men idag går han till fots.

 

Han kunde inte somna kvällen innan, låg och vände och vred sig i sängen. Hur han än försökte kunde han inte hitta en bekväm ställning. Han lade sig på rygg, men nej, det gick inte. Försökte ligga på vänster sida sen på höger. Det gick inte heller. Inget av de sätt han försökte ligga på fungerade. Så när klockan var 02:00 gav han upp och övergav sängen för soffan. Och där, efter en timma, somnade han äntligen. 

 

Han är trött nu men ändå exalterad inför det nya läsåret. Ett nytt läsår, nya spända elever. Varje ny terminstart gör något med hans humör- lyfter hans sinne.

 

Det dröjer ännu en vecka innan eleverna strömmar in genom den stora ingången till skolan, till dess har han, tillsammans med resten av lärarna, de långa ödsliga korridorerna för sig själv. 

 

Han har sitt egna lilla rum, där han kan sitta, men veckan innan allt verkligen börjar brukar han, vid fint väder, ta för vana att ta en kopp kaffe och sätta sig ute på skolgården. Han hatar att sitta instängd i det lilla rummet, inklämd mellan fyra grå väggar. Så han passar på att sitta ute nu, när han kan, utan elever som kräver hans uppmärksamhet.

 

Han går in i skolan, hämtar en 'kaffe med vitt', hälsar glatt på sina kollegor, småpratar lite lätt innan han tar sin dator och sätter sig vid ett av borden på skolgården. 

 

Solen lyser, det är ännu varmt i luften. Han tar fram telefonen, sätter på en spellista någon har gjort och öppnar sin jobbmail på datorn. Han ser att han har cirka 50 olästa mail. Han suckar frustrerat till och börjar gå igenom dem. 

 

Han är så fokuserad på sitt jobb att han inte skänker Isak en endaste tanke. Det är en lättnad, för det enda som gått runt i hans huvud under helgen har varit just Isak. Han har gruat sig något fruktansvärt över det faktum att Isak faktiskt hörde av sig och att han lyckades missa både samtal och sms. Men det värsta har dock nog varit att Isak vägrat svara på hans samtal. 

 

Han har ringt samtal efter samtal. Hela söndagen gick åt till att ringa samtal till Isak. Hela hans vakna tid hade tillbringats åt till att tänka på att ringa till Isak. Men Isak svarade aldrig. Och Ibland gör Isak så, det vet han, stänger av ljudet och lägger undan telefonen. Men är fallet så nu? Är det därför Isak inte svarar? Tankarna är åter hos Isak och han kan inte koncentrera sig ordentligt.

 

Så ja, han är tacksam över att vara tillbaka på jobbet, tacksam över alla nya mail han måste gå igenom, tacksam för augustisolens strålar som slickar hans hy. 

 

Han tar en paus, försöker samla sig, lyssnar på musiken, sluter ögonen och riktar ansiktet upp mot solen.

 

Han har försökt hårt, allt han har, på att fokusera på att läsa och besvara mail, musiken har han inte lagt så mycket energi på. Men nu, med ögonen slutna och ansiktet riktat mot solen, hör han den tydligt. Och det han hör knockar hans sinnen. Det må vara en patetisk gammal 80talsdänga men orden går rakt in i hans hjärta.

 

"I can't tell ya baby what went wrong

I can't make you feel what you felt so long ago

I'll let it show

I can't give you back what's been hurt

Heartaches come and go and all that's left are the words

I can't let go

If we take some time to think it over baby

Take some time, let me know

If you really want to go

 

Don't know what you got till it's gone" 

 

Musiken fyller hans hjärta, han förlorar sig i den. Vill smsa Isak och citera hela låten, ord för ord, för den säger precis det han själv inte kunnat sätta ord på. Han vill så gärna smsa men det gör han inte, han ska inte smsa mer, han ska fortsätta ringa. Göra det riktigt.

 

Han sitter i solen, lyssnar på musik, låter sig bli uppslukad. Glömmer nästan av att andas. Märker hur han sjunger med, gungar med överkroppen, stampar i takt med fötterna. Låten tar plötsligt slut och han märker hur hjärtat dunkar och hur svetten brutit fram i nacken. Han ser sig försiktigt runt för att se efter om någon råkat se honom. Pustar lättat ut av att han fortfarande verkar vara ensam på skolgården. Ingen har lagt märke till honom. Han är tacksam och skrattar till lite åt sig själv.

 

Han känner sig upplyft, exalterad nästan, när han återigen lyfter telefonen och slår Isaks nummer. Han vet inte hur många gånger han ringt Isak de senaste dagarna men han bryr sig inte. Han måste ringa, måste visa att han menar allvar. Om det får honom att verka som en 'creepy stalker' så får det väl vara så.

 

Isak svarar inte. Signalerna går långsamt fram men ingen svarar. Sakta men säkert försvinner hans eufori och ersätts med tomhet. Som i en film går solen plötsligt i moln och det kommer en häftig störtskur. Han packar snabbt ihop, rusar till skolbyggnaden och in genom huvudingången till tryggheten under tak. Där står han en stund och stirrar, som i trans, på regnet innan han går bort till sitt eget, gråa rum.

 

Timmarna sniglar sig fram utan att han får något gjort. Han sneglar då och då, vilket egentligen betyder hela tiden, på telefonen. Kanske har Isak äntligen ringt. Svaret är hela tiden detsamma, att nej det har Isak inte gjort. Klockan 15:00 har han fått nog och bestämmer sig för att han är färdig för dagen. 

 

Han är hungrig, trött och less på allt. Dagen hade börjat med att han skulle tänka positivt, att han skulle fokusera på det som faktiskt är bra. Men ju mer av dagen som går desto mer förändras hans sinnesstämning och det blir allt svårare att bibehålla en positiv attityd.

 

Istället för att gå och handla någon mat att laga svänger han av mot sin lokala kebab. Väl där försöker han öppna dörren genom att putta den inåt, men det tar stopp. Den ska naturligtvis öppnas genom att dras i. Han tar tag i handtaget, drar dörren mot sig och stiger in. Doften av frityr och uppvärmt kött välkomnar honom. Det är varmt där inne och mannen bakom disken torkar diskret bort en svettpärla från nästippen.

 

Han hejar på mannen, tittar upp på menyn på väggen och beställer en kebab med vitlökssås. Han får ett leende tillbaka.

 

"Det tar en liten stund, jag måste göra färdigt köttet först. Sätt dig vid din vän så länge och vänta" säger han vänligt och nickar i riktning mot ett av borden.

 

"Min vän?" frågar han förvirrat.

 

Mannen ler igen och nickar ännu en gång mot ett av borden "Ja, han där. Din vän, eller din pojkvän hellre kanske?" säger mannen lurigt och blinkar förtroligt.

 

Han vänder sig om och där sitter Isak och stirrar på honom.

 

"Ehhh, ja" svarar han och går tveksamt fram till bordet.

 

"Halla" säger han till Isak.

 

"Halla" får han till svar.

 

Han sätter sig obekvämt ner mittemot Isak medan han försöker komma på något att säga. Isak hinner före.

 

"Jag ser att du har ringt" säger han och tillägger kaxigt "flera gånger".

 

Det är så mycket han vill säga Isak, så många saker han övat in och funderat ut men allt han får fram är "Ehhh ja. Jo, jag har ju det"

 

Isak tittar ner på sin telefon och ser koncentrerad ut.

 

"Du har ringt 23 gånger" säger han efter en stunds tystnad"

 

"Ja, du svarar ju inte" replikerar han anklagande.

 

"Men 23 gånger Even, snälla"

 

Vad ska han säga? Det stämmer ju.

 

"Jaså? Så många gånger alltså. Det visste jag inte" säger han undflyende.

 

 "Två kebaber med vitlökssås färdiga" ropar mannen bakom disken.

 

"Har du också?" frågar han Isak och lyfter på ena ögonbrynet

 

Isaks gröna ögon blinkar snabbt till innan han svarar "Ja, du med?"

 

De går fram till disken tillsammans. Medan Isak gräver efter pengar i sin ficka tar han fram sitt kort och säger "Jag betalar båda". 

 

Det ser ut som om Isak är på väg att protestera men rycker istället på axlarna och väntar på att betalningen ska gå igenom. Det gör den och de lämnar kebabaffären tillsammans. 

 

De står utanför, tysta och tvekande. Isak skrapar sakta sin ena fot mot asfalten. 

 

Kebaben känns varm mot händerna och magen skriker efter mat. Han vill inte stå kvar, vill gå hemåt, men han vill inte heller lämna Isak.

 

Han tar ett djupt andetag och och tänker "nu eller aldrig". Han håller andan och tar chansen. "Isak, kom med mig hem en stund"

 

Isak tvekar en sekund innan han till slut nickar. De börjar, sakta, gå upp för den välbekanta gatan, tillsammans, hemåt


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack för alla snälla kommentarer och kudos. Trodde inte jag brydde mig så mycket om sånt men det har blivit lite som en drog. :D
> 
> Kramar till er alla!!!

De går sakta bredvid varandra, tysta. Tysta och lite obekväma men de går ändå tillsammans, hemåt- hem till dem. Han vill ta Isaks hand och hålla den hårt. Vila sin panna mot Isaks trygga bröst. Han vill så gärna men vet att han inte får. Han vill höra Isaks röst. Isaks snälla stabila stämma som alltid lugnar, försäkrar. 

Han vill stanna upp, mitt på gatan där de går, på väg hem och titta honom djupt in i ögonen, bedjande, och fråga om han får luta sin panna mot den sagda trygga bröstkorgen. Om så bara för en liten stund. Han vill stanna upp och andas in Isaks doft. 

 

Men det gör han inte. Istället fortsätter de gå där, bredvid varandra, på en gata de gått längs med tillsammans hundratals gånger. De har gått gatan upp tillsammans tidigare, tätt omslingrade, händer sammanflätade. Då levde de i samma värld, samma universum. Nu går de här igen- bredvid varandra, tillsammans, men det är som om de rör sig i helt olika världar. Han känner det som om de inte längre befinner sig i samma omloppsbana, att de kretsar kring helt skilda planeter som drar åt helt skilda håll. 

 

Han kämpar för att bryta sig loss och återgå till den position där han egentligen hör hemma- tillsammans med Isak. Det verkar omöjligt.

 

Han lever i tveksamhetens tid i frågornas land. Och Isak? Han vet inte vart Isak befinner sig. För även om Isak går bredvid honom så är de så långt ifrån varandra som det bara går. 

Han vill sträcka sig efter Isak, tvinga dem tillbaka till varandras världar. Men han vågar inte göra något. Vill inte skrämma bort Isak. Vill fortsätta gå bredvid och kanske, bara kanske, till slut, nå fram.

 

De fortsätter gå, fortsätter vara tysta. Han vill öppna sin mun och be Isak säga något.  Han vill säga något i stil med "snälla säg något så jag får höra din röst. Jag saknar den." Men Isak stirrar envist rakt fram, verkar ha bestämt sig för att hålla tystnaden gående. Så han accepterar, går bredvid.

 

Plötsligt tittar Isak på honom surt. Han tittar tillbaka frågande "Vad är det?"

 

"Du visslar. Det är oerhört irriterande. Du vet att jag inte gillar när folk visslar"

 

"Åh ja. Just det."

 

Han vänder sig om för att dölja sitt leende. Motar bort fnittret som hotar att komma ut. Han känner lyckan bubbla inom sig. "Så typiskt Isak" tänker han. Hur han än försöker kan han inte sluta le. Är så glad att vissa saker aldrig förändras.

Efter vad som känns som en evighet kommer de fram till lägenheten. Isak tar fram sina nycklar och de går in i trappuppgången. De går uppför de två trapporna- Isak går först. När de står framför dörren stoppar Isak vant in nycklarna i låset och låser upp. De går in, stänger dörren bakom dem och fotar av sig skorna. 

Isak ställer sina skor där han brukar. Går in i köket, öppnar ett utav köksskåpen och tar ut en tallrik. Går mot vardagsrummet men ändrar sig och frågar "Even, ville du också ha en tallrik."

Han svarar "jag kan ta en själv". 

Isak rycker på axlarna och  hummar "ok!"

Han öppnar munnen för att föreslå att de ska sitta vid köksbordet istället för i soffan- Kebab är kletigt och Isak sölar ALLTID. De tjafsar ofta om just detta och på ren reflex är han på väg att säga något men låter det bero denna gång. Isak är hemma, äntligen, och han vill inte se Isak gå så han håller det inne.

"Ska du inte säga något om kebab i soffan, Even?" Hör han från vardagsrummet.

Han ler för sig själv och vill ge något sarkastiskt svar tillbaks men avstår. Säger istället "äsch, det är ju bara en soffa liksom."

De sitter i soffan och äter i tystnad. De undviker ögonkontakt, tuggar maten noga. De äter nästan i takt. Tar en bit, tuggar och sväljer. Upprepar. Är det bara han som märker eller har Isak också gjort det?

 

Tveksamheten ligger tjock i luften men förutom det känns det nästan som förut, innan allt gick åt helvetet, innan han raserade deras relation. 

Men det är en illusion. För när de ätit färdigt slår tystnaden honom igen. Avsaknaden av skämtsam konversation gör allt så tydligt, visar att inget är som det ska. Hans glädje och exaltering över att Isak är hemma försvinner och ersätts med ett stort tryck över bröstkorgen. 

Isak ser sig fundersamt omkring. Rynkar på ögonbrynen, tar sats och börjar äntligen prata.

 

"Jag vet inte vad jag ska börja" säger han.

"Säg vad du vill. Jag vill höra vad du tänker. Hur du haft det. Vad du gjort under de senaste två månaderna".

När orden väl kommer ut gör de det med full kraft. 

"Du har hela tiden pratat om vad du känner. Fokus har hela tiden varit på dina känslor. Jag har blivit överöst med sms om hur DU känner. Inte en endaste gång har du egentligen visat något intresse för mina känslor, om vad JAG tycker och tänker."

"Jag är medveten om det" ursäktar han sig och böjer sig fram, i ett spontant ögonblick, för att ta Isaks händer. Isak viftar bort dem. Han gör ett nytt försök men det gör bara Isak argare.

"Sluta Even!"

Han drar en djup suck och lutar sig bakåt i soffan, bort från Isak.

"Vad vill du jag ska göra då?"

"Jag vet faktiskt inte. Jag är så förvirrad"

Han vet att detta är en början, att Isak har rätten på sin sida men det gör så ont. Han vet att Isak har lov att vara arg, önskar bara att de kunde spola fram tiden. Spola fram till en framtid där de redan haft den här diskussionen, där allt är bra. Men det kan de inte göra. Detta är något de måste igenom.

Isak tar sats och får ut "Jag har dejtat någon."

Han stirrar på Isak med uppspärrade ögon. "Va?" stammar han fram med gråt i rösten. "Dejtat? Vem? När?" Hela hans värld rasar samman medan han håller andan och väntar på Isaks dom.

"En kille Eskild känner. Vi har varit på två dejter och inget har egentligen hänt men jag gillar honom."

 

Han är tyst och låtsas lyssna men han hör inget. Allt bara snurrar runt i huvudet. Detta hade han inte väntat sig.  Han vet att han inte har rätt att  ha någon åsikt om det han just fått höra men han känner ändå svartsjukan växa i bröstet. Han andas hårt genom näsan och försöker bearbeta vad han just fått veta.

 

Efter en stund inser han att det är omöjligt att spela oberörd i det här läget. Han slänger sig om Isaks hals, klamrar sig fast. Han förväntar sig nästan att Isak ska knuffa bort honom men det gör Isak inte. Isak klamrar sig fast han med, gråter högljutt och snyftar kraftigt. De sitter där tillsammans, bredvid varandra- hemma och håller om varandra, klamrar sig fast.

 

"Jag älskar dig" får Even fram mellan gråten.

"Jag älskar dig också" snyftar Isak in i hans hår. "Så mycket".

 

Timmarna passerar och de sitter tätt i varandras armar, utan att släppa taget. De låter sig uppfyllas av den andras närvaro, låter sig vara uppriktiga. Och för första gången, på länge, låter de sig riktigt se varandra.

"Snälla Isak. Stanna i natt. Lämna mig inte!" ber han.

Isak ställer sig upp, sträcker ut sin hand för honom att ta. "Kom så går vi och lägger oss."

Han sväljer, torkar tårarna med ena ärmen, nickar och tar den utsträckta handen


	25. Chapter 25

De klär av sig, lägger kläderna nedanför fotändan av sängen, bryr sig inte om att placera dem på fåtöljen, i hörnet, som de alltid annars gör. Han tar ett stadigt grepp om Isak och drar dem ner i sängen. Håller om Isak hårt, begraver sin näsa i Isaks halsgrop. Vill vara nära, inte ha något utrymme, ingen glipa mellan dem. Trycker sig tätt intill. 

 

Snyftar fortfarande till då och då. Vid varje snyftning känner han hur Isak rycker till, pressar sig mot honom- verkar också vilja vara nära. 

 

Han drar sig lite bakåt och tittar upp in i Isaks ögon. Det är släckt i rummet men med hjälp av gatulyktans ljus, just utanför fönstret, kan han ana Isaks tårdränkta ansikte. Isak gråter han också. Snyftar inte men tårarna rinner likväl. Det känns bra att även Isak är påverkad men samtidigt smärtar det att det är han som är orsaken, att det är på grund av honom Isaks tårar fortsätter rinna.

 

De håller om varandra, drar djupa andetag, andas in den andres doft.

 

Han försöker somna men kan inte slappna av med Isak bredvid sig. Han är rädd att om han somnar så kommer Isak inte vara kvar när han vaknar.

 

"Jag är rädd för att somna Isak."

 

"Varför då?"

 

Han bestämmer sig för att vara ärlig, att inte fega ur. Han bestämmer sig för att säga vad han tänker, utan krusiduller- gå rakt på sak.

 

"Jag är rädd för att om jag somnar så kommer jag vakna ensam. Jag kan inte somna för jag är rädd att vakna upp till en tom säng utan dig i den"

 

"Even, sov nu. Jag är kvar imorgon. Jag är kvar imorgon bitti. Jag lovar"

 

"Säkert?"

 

"Ja, säkert!"

 

Han försöker slappna av, vågar till och med lägga sig på rygg. Håller kvar armen under Isaks nacke, utifall att. Helt säker är han ju inte. Kanske kommer Isak försöka lämna sängen när han somnat. Har han kvar armen,under Isaks nacke, är sannolikheten större att han vaknar om Isak försöker smyga sig ut.

 

Isak svarar med att lägga en hand på hans mage. Stryker den lugnt och långsamt, suckar. Vänder sig sen om, flyttar närmare och tar bort handen. Huden, där handen har legat, känns kall och han måste bita sig i läppen för att inte gny till av besvikelse. Använder all viljekraft han äger för att inte grabba tag i handen och lägga tillbaka den.

 

Han behöver dock inte vänta länge tills Isak är nära igen. Han känner nämligen, ganska så snart, hur Isak, målmedvetet, hasar neråt i sängen för att vila sitt huvud på den kalla fläck där handen tidigare låg. 

 

Han fylls av värme och rör försiktigt Isak, drar sina fingrar genom trassliga lockar. Han slappnar av och tror att han äntligen kommer kunna somna, att han tror Isaks ord, att Isak kommer stanna i natt, inte kommer smyga därifrån.

 

Han somnar till slut, tätt intill Isak. Han somnar lugn och till freds, lycklig över att Isak är där.

När han vaknar ligger Isak där, fortfarande bredvid honom, med munnen lätt öppen och små andetag som pressas ut genom läpparna. Han stirrar och vill pressa sina egna mot dem. "Vore det ok?" undrar han och fuktar sina läppar med tungspetsen, lutar sig framåt. 

Nej, han vågar inte. Lämnar istället den varma sängen och ställer sig upp. Tar på sig en t-shirt, de grå trasiga mysbyxorna och går ut i köket. Han vill överraska Isak med att laga frukost. 

Han står och rotar i kylskåpet när han hör fotsteg bakom sig. Det är Isak.

"Vad gör du?"

"Jag tänkte du ville ha frukost"

"Jaha, ok. Jag är egentligen inte så hungrig om jag ska vara ärlig. En kopp kaffe räcker"

Han känner besvikelsen växa sig stor. Klumpen i magen är tillbaka och den tidigare raserade muren kring Isak är åter där, hög och stabil. Den obekväma tystnaden råder återigen och han känner sig hopplöst förtvivlad. Han låtsas dock som ingenting och säger "Åh ok, då sätter jag bara på kaffebryggaren"

Han vänder sig om, endast för att se Isak stå där fullt påklädd. Allt som saknas är ytterkläderna.

"Du har ju dina kläder i garderoben. Det är bara till att ta dem. Dina svarta joggingbyxor är rena"

Isak svarar inte utan sätter sig bara ner vid köksbordet. Han vill hålla tyst, inte påpeka något men han kan helt enkelt inte låta det vara.

"Fan Isak.  Måste det vara så här"

"Jag vaknade och helt plötsligt kändes bara allt så fel" spottar Isak ut.

Han har inget svar på det så han säger inget. Håller inne den djupa sucken, vänder sig mot diskmaskinen och tar ut två rena koppar. Han ger en till Isak och tar den andra själv.

De sitter tysta, mittemot varandra, medan kaffebryggaren långsamt puttrar på.

När kaffet är färdigt reser han sig inte upp. Han sträcker istället ut sina händer mot Isaks, som ligger på bordet, och upprepar det han sagt så många gånger. "Jag älskar dig."

Isak svarar inte, undviker att titta på honom.

"Jag älskar dig!" upprepar han. Säger det igen och igen. "Jag älskar dig, jag älskar dig. JAG ÄLSKAR DIG!"

"Sluta" säger Isak till slut. "Sluta säg det!" Jag orkar inte höra."

"Men det är sanningen" säger han och ställer sig frustrerat upp. 

 

"Det är så typiskt dig. Du tror att några väl valda ord ska fixa allting. Du tror att smspoesi ska rädda vårt förhållande. Att DET är vad som ska till för att jag ska glömma och förlåta- gå vidare" 

Isak ställer sig upp han med. Ställer sig rakt framför honom.

 

Aldrig förr har Isak pratat till honom på det viset så han vet inte hur han ska reagera. Står blickstilla och stirrar med öppen mun. Tar emot.

"Du är patetisk. Jag är så arg på dig, besviken." Isak skriker nu.

Han kämpar mot begäret att be Isak sänka rösten, att tänka på grannarna. Han klarar det och låter Isak få ur sig lite av det han bär inom sig. Är tyst och tar emot. Han förtjänar det. Isak har rätt att känna och tycka. Det som kommer ut ur Isaks mun sårar självklart men han låter det göra ont, vill inte avbryta.

Isak tystnar till sist. Bröstkorgen häver sig kraftigt upp och ner en stund efteråt.

"Jag kan ta den där frukosten nu" säger Isak plötsligt oväntat och sätter sig ner igen.

Han står kvar, förvånad men lättad över att Isak faktiskt stannar kvar. Det måste ju vara något positivt, eller?


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detta kapitel är lite trist men känner att det ändå behövs. Hoppas ni har överseende med mig.

Efter att Isak fått ur sig lite av det han hållt inne är det som om stämningen ändras, luften blir lättare och han kan äntligen andas utan att tänka på att göra det. Andningen blir en vanlig kroppslig funktion, något som bara sker, händer- ingenting som han behöver anstränga sig för att göra. Han är glad, positiv till och med.

 

De äter frukost under tystnad men det är ok- det är helt ok. Han känner faktiskt inget behov av att säga något och det gör inte Isak heller, verkar det som. De äter, är tysta och det känns bra, tycker han. Ja det tycker han verkligen.

 

De sneglar på varandra då och då. Var gång deras ögon möts går det som elektriska stötar genom honom, vissa går rakt in i hjärtat. Han känner det i hela kroppen. Han tycker sig se att Isak tittar kärleksfullt på honom och han smälter.

 

Han stirrar modigare på Isak och håller kvar blicken lite längre än vad han tidigare vågat. "Gud vad vacker Isak är" tänker han. 

 

Isak tar andan ur honom, driver honom till vansinne av kärlek och lycka. Han är så glad, så lycklig. Han känner det som om hans huvud håller på att explodera av alla känslor. Han blundar lätt och föreställer sig själv som en seriefigur-  en sån där seriefigur där rök kommer ut ur öronen just innan hjärnan går i tusen bitar. Precis så känner han sig just nu. Han fnissar till lätt av bilden han framkallat. 

 

Han tittar upp på Isak igen, som tittar undrande på honom.

 

"Vad är det som är så roligt?" 

 

"Jag är bara glad" svarar han. För det är han och han hoppas att även Isak är glad

 

Isak, van vid beteendet, fnyser till och rycker på axlarna. Vet antagligen, från erfarenhet, att det inte är något att fästa sig vid. Isak vet förmodligen att om det frågas mer så blir de sittandes där, alltför länge, medan det ska förklaras vad han tänker på, gärna in i minsta detalj. I vanliga fall brukar Isak se mer intresserad ut och titta på honom uppmuntrande. Men denna morgon verkar Isak inte helt med på noterna. Självklart är det inget konstigt med det, med tanke på vad som hände tidigare, men det känns inte bra. Något känns fel. 

 

De är klara med frukosten men sitter kvar. De skruvar lite obekvämt på sig i kökstolarna. Han börjar fundera över vad som kommer härnäst, hur de ska ta sig från punkt A till punkt B. Han försöker fortsatt känna sig glad och förväntansfull men tycker sig se något i Isaks ögon. Något han inte vill se.

 

Han tittar tvärs över bordet och väntar på att Isak ska göra något. Isak, i sin tur, ser ut att vänta på att han ska göra något. Och han vet inte vad som förväntas av honom. Så de sitter där mittemot varandra. Isak tittar envist ner mot sina fötter. Vägrar lyfta huvudet för att möta hans blick. 

Den obekväma känsla, från tidigare, återvänder och fyller rummet. Han harklar sig och väger på stolen, så där som ett litet barn, som för att utmana Isak att säga något. Stolen knakar oroväckande och det verkar väcka Isak ur sina tankar

"Ska du inte till jobbet idag?"

"Ja alltså, jag KAN åka till jobbet men jag kan också arbeta hemifrån ikväll. Om du vill spendera lite tid med mig menar jag..." 

Han tittar så ömt han bara kan på Isak och väntar på svar. Isak verkar tveka, sluter ögonen och tänker. 

 

Han borde egentligen bege sig in till jobbet men tänker att Isak är viktigare. Isak är viktigast av allt, och om han får tillfälle att spendera tid med honom, om han får lov till det- ja då struntar han i allt annat. 

Han sluter ögonen och håller mentalt tummarna. Han är rätt så säker på att Isak kommer säga ja till förslaget men vill inte ta något för givet.

Isak dröjer med att svara. Drar ut på det. Till slut hör han Isak dra efter andan och hur ett "nej" kommer ut. 

"Nej, du borde åka in till jobbet. Jag vet inte vad mer vi skulle kunna tänkas säga just nu"

Han sitter som fastklistrad på stolen, förvånad av Isaks kalla svar. Alla möjliga tankar går igenom hans huvud.

"Vad mer finns det att prata om? Va? Vad säger Isak?" Tankarna rusar omkring medan han fortsätter stirra med öppen mun.

Han får till slut fram "m-men vad menar du? Det finns ju massor kvar att prata om. Jag menar...vad händer nu? Vem är den där som du varit på dejt med till exempel? Vad händer med honom? Med oss?" 

Han förstår ingenting. Försöker bearbeta det som sagts och undrar, en kort sekund, om han hört rätt. Han vill säga någon smart kommentar tillbaka men han kommer inte på något vettigt att säga utan upprepar "Vi har ju massor att prata om!". Han är helt enkelt för förvånad för att komma på något annat.

Isak suckar och säger "ja, det finns säkert en hel del att prata om men jag orkar inte just nu. Det är för mycket. Kan du förstå det?"

Nä, det kan han inte förstå. Eller han vill inte förstå. 

"Men tänker du gå nu? Ska du inte stanna? Jag trodde...du bor ju här."

 

"Jag är inte redo. Jag är ledsen om jag gav dig fel signaler."

Han sluter ögonlocken, känner hur tårarna hotar att välla fram bakom dem. Han andas tungt och pressar dem tillbaka. Försöker desperat svälja bort klumpen i halsen. 

Han står i köket och tittar ut mot hallen där Isak är i färd med att ta på sig ytterkläderna, har bara jackan kvar. Isak struntar i att ta på sig den och slänger den nonchalant över ryggen.

"Jag trodde verkligen..." säger han bedrövat.

"Jag hör av mig" säger Isak innan dörren stängs.

"När då?" Viskar han. Isak hör inte hans fråga från andra sidan dörren så han står ensam kvar och pratar för sig själv. Han är ensam med alla dessa frågor som bara Isak har svaren till.

Han trodde absolut på att om han bara fick Isak till att prata, om de fick prata med varandra, så skulle allt ordna sig men det visade sig att det inte alls var så enkelt. 

De sår han orsakat Isak kommer uppenbarligen ta längre tid att läka än vad han tidigare hade trott. Han inser att han måste ha tålamod, att han måste vara stark. 

Nästa gång han träffar Isak ska han vara tålmodig och stark. Han ska vara det- för Isaks skull. Nu dock, nu låter han sig bryta ihop, sjunker ner på sina knän, begraver ansiktet i sina händer och gråter.

 

Han ska vara stark- bara inte just nu.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanske går det lite väl fort i det här kapitlet men jag hoppas farten fungerar och inte känns alltför konstig....
> 
> Tack och åter tack till alla er fina som kommenterar och lämnar kudos.

Tid är relativt. Väntar man på något går den så långsamt, segar sig fram. Om han fick frågan hur det kändes så skulle han säga "segt som tuggummi", något annat finns det inte att säga.

 

Befinner man sig på andra sidan, ja då rusar tiden förbi. Man hinner inte ens reagera så är den borta, tiden alltså. Han är dock inte på andra sidan utan är den som väntar. Han väntar och väntar. 

 

Han har massor att göra, håller sig oavbrutet sysselsatt. Allt för att slippa vänta. Så tiden borde flyga förbi men det gör den inte. Tiden passerar uppenbarligen men för honom står den still.

 

Isak verkar ha försvunnit från jordens yta. Eller i alla fall från hans radar. Han har inte fått ett endaste livstecken sen Isak lämnade lägenheten. Och nu har det gått nästan två veckor. Han håller på att bli galen. 

 

Han har inte hört någonting. Isak sade ju "jag hör av mig" så han väntar på just det, att Isak ska höra av sig. Tyvärr verkar det som att han får ge upp. Isak tänker helt enkelt inte höra av sig.  Det börjar sakta men säkert gå upp för honom. 

 

Det är mycket på jobbet men han har svårt att koncentrera sig. Har dock lovat sig själv att inte låta sina personliga problem gå ut över jobbet den här gången. Han får inte låta det gå ut över eleverna så han kämpar för att hålla glöden uppe för dem. Det verkar som om han lyckas för de är glada och exalterade när de kommer in i klassrummet och får se honom. De hälsar glatt och pratar på. De verkar inte märka något och det är han tacksam för.

 

Men när han lämnar jobbet bakom sig och kommer hem, ja då faller hans fasad och han sjunker utmattad ner i soffan. Där ligger han sedan resten av kvällen och stirrar rakt ut i luften.

 

Det är på en sådan kväll, en kväll som alla andra de sista veckorna, som det plingar till i mobilen. Han tänker först strunta i det och ligger kvar i soffan. Han orkar inte gå upp och ut i hallen där hans mobil ligger, på byrån, för att läsa ännu ett sms från Mikael som delar med sig detaljer av sitt nya förhållande med "hennatjejen". Han orkar bara inte, har inte lust. 

Till slut vinner, trots allt, nyfikenheten och han hämtar mobilen. Den är i viloläge och displayen visar att det redan blivit 7:e september. När hände det? Han öppnar smset.

_Jag har ont i ryggen. Eskilds soffa gillar inte mig. Jag vaknade av en dröm. Jag drömde att jag låg i en soffa hos någon, att jag var vaken och längtade hem men samtidigt bort. Soffan såg ut som vår gamla soffa, den vi blev trötta på, som Jonas och Eva fick. Den var skön att sova i. Jag saknar den._

Han blinkar till av förvåning när han inser att det är från Isak. Isak har äntligen skrivit men vad betyder det? Ska han svara eller ska han låta det vara?

Han bestämmer sig för att svara och skriver,

"Jag minns soffan. Jag saknar dig!"

Han trycker på sänd och väntar på svar. Han får inget.

 

Han får inget svar förrän cirka en vecka senare och även denna gång kommer det helt ut ur det blå, när han minst väntar det.

_Var på konferens idag. Oskar från jobbet var där. Han sade att han hade hört att vi inte var tillsammans längre. Jag frågade honom vart han hade fått det ifrån. Han blinkade med ena ögat och försökte lägga armen om mig. Tänkte bara att han var en dålig kopia av dig. (Nej, du kan inte blinka med ena ögat heller men ändå....) Jag blev förbannad och bad honom dra åt helvete. Vad tror han liksom...??_

Han stirrar på smset och lägger från sig mobilen ett ögonblick innan han svarar.

_Jag har aldrig gillat Oscar. Men jag gillar dig. Jag älskar dig, bara dig._

Inte heller denna gång får han något svar. Han känner sig förvirrad och vet inte riktigt vad han ska tycka och tänka.

Dagarna går. Han är på jobbet, pratar med sina kollegor, undervisar, rättar prov och försöker få tiden att gå. Väntar.

Han får vänta länge, för denna gång dröjer det en månad innan han hör något från Isak igen. En hel jävla månad och han börjar bli riktigt irriterad. Vad är det frågan om liksom...Vad håller Isak på med??

Han suckar djupt när han läser vad det står.

_Såg den där killen som hade sina händer på dig på Kaffebrenneriet i somras. Jag blev rasande och drog handen rakt in i en vägg. Jag såg rött. Jag vet att du sagt att inget hände men jag blev asarg. Jag har fortfarande inte lugnat ner mig riktigt. Eskild har tagit på sig rollen som guru igen och försöker lugna mig. Jag hade nästan börjat sakna GuruEskild. Men nu vet jag inte. Nu gör han mig bara pissed off._

_Snälla Isak. Vad håller du på med. Snälla snälla kom hem nu. Jag älskar dig. Saknar dig så fruktansvärt mycket. Jag håller på att bli knäpp här. Kom hem!!!_

Några dagar senare plingar telefonen till. Kl är 02:00.

 

_Kag älksar dig. Kag fatar inte hur jag ska kunna komma vidare. Kag mste få se dig_

Isak är uppenbart full så han svarar inte. Det är ingen mening.

Senare samma dag får han ännu ett sms.

_Sorry ass. Drack lite för mycket igår som du säkert förstår_

_Mvh Isak_

"Mvh Isak", gnyr han inne på en av toaletterna på jobbet. Han är precis färdig med lektionerna för dagen. Har egentligen en del förberedelser inför morgondagen han måste ta itu med men struntar i det och går hem. Han är helt förstörd, uppgiven. 

 

Väl hemma svarar han med ett kort "ok" och somnar sen i soffan med mobilen mot sin mage. 

Dagen efter vaknar han upp och ser att han fått ännu ett sms. Det är inte helt känslolöst men nära på.

_Hur går det med klasserna och föreställningarna? Blir det något bra i år? Går det bättre än förra året? Vet att det var mycket för dig då..._

"Isak försöker åtminstone" tänker han och svarar att det går helt ok. Mer än så får han inte ur sig.

 

Nästa gång Isak hör av sig är i början av december. Han är redan stressad, treornas julföreställning närmar sig med stormsteg och han tillbringar all sin tid med att lugna deras nerver. Peppar dem och säger att de är duktiga.

Den 8:e december får han två sms. Det första dyker upp på eftermiddagen när han sitter i fikarummet bland alla kollegor. Telefonen vibrerar högt och han stelnar till när han ser vem som skickat det.

_Idag har vi julbord med jobbet. Ugh.... Vi ska ha plus en. Chefen frågade precis om du skulle följa med i år. Jag skakade på huvudet och sa Nej. Sitter i soffan och tittar på någon dålig serie. Har inte någon lust att gå ensam men Eskild säger att han ska följa med. Jag försöker säga att jag inte vill men han lyssnar såklart inte, så nu följer han med ändå.  Undrar vad alla kollegor kommer tro. Ha ha ha._

Det andra kommer strax före kl 0:00.

_Tack gode Gud för Eskild ass. Oscar var olidlig. Han var fuckings överallt. Jag måste säga till honom igen. Han lyssnar ju inte. Eskild höll mig i handen hela kvällen. Han är underbar. Jag älskar dig!_

Hans irritation växer sig allt större och större. Men han vill inte säga ifrån. Han kan inte säga till Isak på skarpen, måste låta Isak ta det i sin takt. Det är svårt för tiden sniglar sig fram. Varje sekund, varje minut, varje dag utan Isak är olidlig. Tiden går så långsamt.

Därför är nästa sms från Isak, som kommer redan dagen efter, så fruktansvärt provocerande. 

_Tiden går så fort. Snart är det jul.  Fy fan....Det här året alltså. Jag funderar på att åka till Berlin över jul. Jag firar ju bara jul på grund av dig så....ja du fattar... :( Saknar dig!_

Han blir förbannad och slänger mobilen in i väggen.

Han svarar inte denna gången. Vet ju inte vad han ska skriva. 

"Tiden går så fort. Snart är det jul... my ass" tänker han. "Inte tusan går tiden fort..."

Några dagar senare, i mitten av december, skickar Isak ännu ett sms.

_Jag tror kanske jag är redo nu. Eller jag är i alla fall på god väg. Tror jag...om du fortfarande vill ha mig??_

Han läser meddelandet flera gånger innan han skriver ett svar.

_Visst fan vill jag fortfarande ha dig. Isak, jag har bett dig så många gånger men nu står jag här på mina bara knän och ber dig komma HEM. Kom bara hem så löser vi allt. Jag älskar dig och jag vill ha dig här hos mig- hemma hos oss._

Handen skakar när han trycker på sänd.


	28. Chapter 28

Han vankar nervöst omkring i lägenheten. Väntar på Isak som äntligen ska komma hem. Isak är redo att försöka igen. Han kan knappt fatta det. Det känns nästan för bra för att vara sant. 

 

Han vankar och väntar, känner sig otålig. Varför dröjer det så? Han tittar på klockan, det har gått en timma sen Isaks sms. Varför är han fortfarande ensam i lägenheten? Varför har ingen kommit än? Det kliar i fingrarna att ringa och fråga hur långt det är kvar- hur långt bort eller hur nära Isak är. Han vill ringa och fråga "var är du någonstans?". Han är dock fortfarande rädd för att visa sig för ivrig så han låter bli. 

 

Så han håller sig, avvaktar och fortsätter vänta. Det är svårt för han längtar efter att få hålla om Isak. Längtar efter att få lägga sin näsa i Isaks hår och bara andas in den välbekanta doften. Det var så längesedan nu. Han vill dra ner Isak i sängen och kyssa varenda litet födelsemärke. 

 

Han ler, kan inte stå still- hoppar lite lätt där han står, i hallen, framför ytterdörren och väntar. Han behöver gå på toaletten men kan inte lämna sin plats i hallen framför dörren, inte nu. För tänk om Isak kommer hem precis i det ögonblick han sätter sig ner på toaletten. Hur skulle det se ut liksom? "Hej halloj, kom in! Jag sitter på toaletten." 

 

Nä det är sannerligen inte de vibbar han vill ge Isak. Han vill stå här, just på den här platsen, i hallen, framför ytterdörren, när Isak kommer hem- in genom dörren. Han vill slänga sig runt Isaks hals från just detta avstånd. Ett avstånd perfekt uträknat. Inte för nära och inte heller för långt bort. 

 

Men det tar sån tid.... 

 

En sån evinnerlig tid. Han har väntat tillräckligt. Han har varit tålmodig så det räcker för en hel livstid. Han har låtit Isak bestämma farten, låtit Isak göra detta i sin takt. Han har inte pressat eller tvingat Isak att ta ett beslut. Han har väntat till dess att Isak blev redo. Och det har varit det rätta beslutet. Han har då och då tvekat om han gjort rätt men nu vet han- han har gjort rätt.

Han hör hur det rasslar till i nyckelhålet när låset vrids om och dörren öppnas. Han håller andan. Håller sig fast i hatthyllan för att inte rusa fram och slänga upp dörren, låter istället Isak själv öppna den- i sin takt.

Han anar en näsa, några lockiga hårtussar och ser sen ett par djupgröna ögon kika fram bakom dörren. Det är Isaks söta näsa, Isaks rufsiga lockar, Isaks underbara ögon. 

Isak stiger långsamt in, tar ett steg i taget. Står sen stilla i hallen och tittar på honom. De står framför varandra och stirrar. De tar några osäkra staplande steg närmare. Det går långsamt, alldeles för långsamt. Han kan inte hålla sig längre utan kastar sig på Isak, slänger sina armar runt Isaks nacke och andas in.

Isak tvekar en kort stund men kramar honom sedan passionerat tillbaka. De håller om varandra, hårt, och vägrar släppa taget. Klockan tickar och tiden går- den är inte seg och utdragen som tuggummi, den flyger inte heller snabbt förbi. Tiden bara är, finns, existerar. DE bara är- Isak och Even.

"Hej!" viskar han tyst i Isaks öra. "Välkommen hem"

Isak släpper ut en suck av lättnad, slappnar av och släpper taget om honom. Tittar honom djupt in i ögonen och ler stort.

"Tack" svarar Isak och tar sen upp sin väska han släppt,där, mitt på golvet, innanför dörren.

Isak kränger av sig jackan, så gott han kan, med väskan på ena axeln och deras händer hårt sammanflätade.

De går, fortfarande hand i hand, till sovrummet. Där släpper Isak hans hand och börjar packa upp sin väska. Lägger sina kläder där de ska ligga- där de alltid legat, i garderoben och byrålådor. 

Han sätter sig på sängen med benen i kors och betraktar Isak lyckligt, betraktar hur Isak flyttar in igen och åter blir en del av hans liv. 

När uppackningen är klar flyttar han längre in mot väggen och gör plats åt Isak som sätter sig mittemot honom. De tar varandras händer men förblir tysta, säger ingenting. Och det är ok- det är helt ok


	29. Livet är nu!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tänkte jag skulle vänta till på lördag då det har gått ett år (Kan ni fatta!!!??!!) sedan säsong tre tog slut men ska åka bort imorgon så publicerar redan idag.
> 
> Så, sista kapitlet. Känner mig lite osäker på kvalitén men jag håller återigen tummarna på att det duger.
> 
> Tack för alla fina kommentarer och kudos. De har lyst upp min vardag, verkligen. Så tusen tusen Tack!!!

 

Det är lördag den 16:e december, tidigt på morgonen och hans larm ringer otåligt. Han trycker på snooze, vill inte gå upp, inte riktigt än. 

 

Han fryser lite lätt så han ålar sig närmare Isak, lyfter på sitt täcket och gosar in sig. Isak är varm, så där mysigt varm man kan bli när man sover. Ögonlocken är tunga, smått grusiga av sömn. Han vill inte gå upp, vill stanna kvar under täcket bredvid Isaks varma kropp.

 

Isak rör lite på sig i sömnen, mumlar något ohörbart.

 

 

Han låter sig njuta av Isaks lugna jämna andetag, lyssnar till dem och känner hur fjärilar fladdrar runt inne i magen. "Kan man verkligen få känna sig så här lycklig, så här till freds?" undrar han för sig själv.

 

Det var så längesedan han lät sig själv känna något annat än desperation och ångest. Han hade nästan glömt hur livet kunde kännas med Isak vid sin sida och han är så glad- euforisk över att han får en chans till att ta reda på det igen. 

 

Han lyfter sin hand, för den till Isaks mage och börjar göra små hjärtformade rörelser på den. Först ett stort sen ett mindre och sen ännu ett,mindre, och ännu ett. De krymper för varje drag han tar med fingret. Han stannar till vid Isaks navel och avslutar med ett pyttelitet hjärta just runt den.

 

Han ler, böjer sig ner, plutar med läpparna och kysser sen det sista fingermålade hjärtat.

 

 

Isak rycker till och skrattar lite förtjust, har vaknat och betraktar honom roat.

 

"Nej, sluta inte! Det var mysigt jue"

 

 

Han sätter sig grensle över Isak, håller fast armarna ovanför Isaks huvud och skrattar högt. Tystnar sen innan han säger "God morgon"  så sensuellt och förförande han bara kan. Försöker hålla sig allvarlig men misslyckas då han tittar in i Isaks skeptiska ögon.

 

"Even, ärligt." viskar Isak tillbaka lika sensuellt och förförande.

 

De börjar gapskratta och drunknar sen i en djup kyss. Han tänker att det är den bästa kyss någonsin. De skrattar, skojar och hånglar som tonåringar. Han känner sig så lyckligt lottad och han säger det till Isak, vill att Isak ska veta att det är så han känner.

 

"Isak, jag känner mig så lyckligt lottad att jag får ha dig, att du vill vara med mig. Jag vet att det låter som en klyscha men jag måste liksom hela tiden påminna mig själv om att du faktiskt är här."

 

Isak klappar honom kärleksfullt över kinden och svarar "Jag med, jag med Even".

 

Han sträcker ut sig raklång ovanpå Isak, kramar om honom, omsluter honom med hela sin kropp.

 

 

De har sex, förlorar sig själva i varandra. Tiden stannar när de rullar runt i sängen på jakt efter att få den andra att komma.

Efteråt ligger de och andas häftigt, försöker hämta andan, återhämta sig. De stryker sina händer över varandras kroppar och tittar in i ögon glansiga av tårar och svett. De tar varandras händer och håller dem hårt. 

De har haft sex för första gången på evigheter och hans hjärta håller på att gå mitt itu av glädje. Isak är fantastisk i sängen. Långt bättre än han någonsin trodde att Isak skulle bli när de först började ha sex. De har lärt av varandra, vet vad den andre gillar. Han känner varje millimeter av Isaks kropp och Isak känner varje millimeter av hans.

Isak vänder sig plötsligt om på sidan, mot honom, och börjar prata.

"Du, jag har tänkt på en sak"

"Ja, vadå?"

"Jag har tänkt på hur du kände dig i våras och hur dina tankegångar gick."

"Isak, jag känner inte så längre. Jag vet inte vad som hände men jag lovar att jag inte känner så längre."

"Ja jag vet. Jag fattar det." 

Isak harklar sig och fortsätter,

"Vad jag vill säga är att jag inte vill att vi ska tänka på det, att vi inte BEHÖVER tänka på det. Det spelar egentligen ingen roll vad du kände eller vad vi kommer känna i framtiden. Det som är viktigt är här och nu, att vi är vi och att vi är här- tillsammans. Livet är ju trots allt...".

Isak stannar upp, tänker efter och säger sen "Saken är den...." tvekar och sluter ögonen

"Vad är saken Isak?" frågar han och smeker Isaks arm.

"Saken är den att livet är NU och jag tycker det är allt vi behöver fokusera på. Inte då, inte vad som kommer sen, utan vad som sker här och nu".

Isak tittar på honom och håller andan, väntar.

"Livet är nu" upprepar han tyst och ler.

Han lägger sig till rätta bredvid Isak och mumlar in i de trassliga lockarna "Det låter helt perfekt".


End file.
